Gaiden
by Izi Seishyun
Summary: A guide to Gai. A man judged by his bright side, not the darker one. Don't expect it over soon. It should be also T because of one character's tongue and upcoming events. Part& core of Reports saga. Kakashi is in it too, but NOT always. NO yaoi, eh
1. Chapter 1

**Prequel **

_November 27th, the year doesn't matter._

It was a very closed November afternoon, and the sky was dark, announcing storm. Rikai was pregnant with her last child. She had been preparing the meal for her husband and her eldest kids, when intense birth pains forced her to halt her activity.

Her instinct was not different from any other woman in the world. She went out to look for her husband, busy carrying wood, but stopped, curled, under a tree. Pain was running all over her body. Being a trained ninja, Rikai stood up just barely, only to sit down again, her body against the tree.

Suddenly, the sky opened, a lightning hit the tree. Rikai felt the full blast of the impact, nonetheless and ignoring her shock and utter suffering, her mind was set on the child. She started to cry out loud in fear.

Her husband, another ninja called Hayai, heard her and ran towards the tree, only to find his wife in terrible conditions. Smoke was surrounding the woman, curled like a porcupine, protecting her baby with her arms twined over her womb. But her heart was beating, if barely, and the baby was striking her womb, clearly shocked but alive as well.

Everyone in their clan feared she'd miscarry, but Rikai refused any of that talk.  
"He will live. My child will live" she repeated like a mantra every time the unborn kid thumped from inside her.

A month and a week later, soon after the last firework in Konoha had died, a scream and a cry tore New Year's greetings.

-------------------------------

"Another male, otou-san! He seems to be just fine!"  
"Thanks to Kami... it took so long... I feared Rikai... how is Rikai?"  
"Mom's fine... needing to rest though. This was one long birth labor, wasn't it?"  
"I agree... Can I see him?"

A squirming, loud-shouting baby boy passed from Masaru, older brother, to Hayai, his father. The child looked just like his father: black tufts of hair, narrow eyes, round nose, and the eyebrows Hayai was so proud of.   
"A great little ninja, that's what you're going to be"

Another round of celebration welcomed the new addition to the family, while his father proudly showed him to his relatives, and his mother slept a deserved nap.

In the middle of a party.  
In the first, youngest day of a year.  
No other day would seem as fitting for Maito Gai to be born.


	2. Chapter 2

One. Rivalry and honor.

The patio of one of the trading ninja families of Konoha, at quarter to five in the morning, was full of activity. A young man was training a four-year old in an ancestral technique known, and used, solely by his kin.

- Saiken houhou!

The hand signs were correct, but only a tiny string of chakra rounded his narrow shoulders. Try as he might, the little boy couldn't attach a small bag to his body completely. With his effort and pulling motions, the child fell down to the floor, apparently past his limit.

- Gai, son, that's enough!

The answer was a raspy whisper.

- N-no... Not yet! Let me try.. just once more!

The boy's eyes were determined to make it. The man heaved a sigh.

- Saiken Houhou (attach ninjutsu) is not easy... save your breath.

_Though, every Maito can do it when he or she is four years old._

Maito Gai was not deceived by comforting words. He could read the worry in his father's eyes. He could be considered one of the heads of the Maito family; in truth, they were a council of families that grouped together to make decisions. Of course, to come before the council with a boy unable to do their trademark jutsu was going to be a shame on him.

Maito Hayai's other fourteen kids had been successful. The 'runt of the litter', the boy in front of him, was the child he was more fond of.

Gai, the "harmful", as they decided to christen him, because it took ten, almost eleven, hours of labor to bring him to his first breath, and left Rikai so exhausted, she slept for a whole day. The little boy, however, was as harmless as a butterfly: his gentleness, pleasant ways, happy-go-lucky demeanor and poorer than poor skills made him the opposite of his given name.

_Animals, in a sense, love more their weakest little one for the struggle they make to survive. We humans are no different, it seems._

Little Gai was more displeased than his father. Was he able to call a doton, he'd gladly cast it over his head, so eager he was for the earth to rise and suck him in.

- I...

_Father is not pleased with me.. again..._

Hayai's pat on Gai's head restored the confidence of the little ninja-to-be

- It's true you should do this. Though, no matter what, you're my son, and I'm proud of your constance! You're making such a great effort, I'm not mad at you!

_Father... _

A couple of stray tears shone on his dirty cheeks. Hayai ignored them, though he felt terrible for pushing his youngest to follow the tradition. _He shall, though. That's why our family has gone on and on for years on end. We came with Shodaime and we're still around. Rikai-chan and me are happy with all our kids, even if it was difficult to have that many at once. _

He counted with his fingers.

_Three sets of triplets_, _two sets of twins, and two singles._ His eldest and his youngest. There was a rather close age gap between the first 14. The Maito family encouraged their members to have lots of children to maintain their hegemony – trading was a very difficult and risky business, and young blood was always being spilled. This last one came after two years, when they weren't expecting another.

He looked into the main street. A large shadow, followed by another, smaller and half-asleep one, were in their way to train.

_Why why... look who's coming... A little boost for my kid. He might get better in his skills if he finds a suitable rival._

He remembered so well. Ah, those years...

- Okay! Now that we finished , let's spar!

- Perfect! Hand-to-hand combat!

- Naah, that's too much of an advantage!

- Hayai-kun, I insist!

- Oh well, Sakumo-kun, you win!

He beckoned Gai to his side. Throwing aside his dirty light-blue jacket, the kid obeyed, looking puzzled.

- Pay attention, Gai-kun. That man is Hatake Sakumo... One of the best shinobi in Konoha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two. Black and Grey**

Little Gai fixed his eyes in the man. Grey mane, with a ponytail falling through his back, taking by the hand a little boy who looked like a miniature version of himself. Hayai smiled playfully and moved towards the shadows, taking his son with him. Sakumo stopped and turned his face halfway, as if noticing someone.

- Is that you, Hayai?

- Sakumo-sama. – Hayai's voice was respectful, yet it held a twinge of familiarity.

- No, no – Sakumo laughed – Call me Sakumo... Sakumo-kun, just like in Academy times, will you?

Both men laughed. The White Fang's voice was soft and quite low-toned, Hayai's was quite loud and hearty.

-Weeeell... if you insist... Sakumo-kun!

Gai was staring at his usually composed father scratching the back of his head just like a faulty boy. _Father seems to be honored to call him Sakumo-kun..._

- Still trying to use _Kagehaji_ to conceal yourself?

- And as usual, you saw right through it!

A stiffled yawn was heard. That draw their attention to the kids.

- Ah... Shi-kun hasn't slept properly... with Academy coming soon and his will to strive, he's a bit tired. That – he pointed to Gai – is your kid?

- Yes!! That is yours, I suppose?

- This is Shi-kun, my Kakashi

- And this is Sho-kun, but his name is Gai.

Both kids stared at each other. Stared... in Gai's case. Kakashi was struggling to keep both of his eyes open.

- Sorry, Hayai-kun, but Shi-kun has to train right now.

- It's okay! So pleased to meet you...

- Sakumo-kun – the White Fang stated playfully.

- Yes... Sakumo-kun! – Hayai laughed in his hearty way.

The Hatakes took their way to the training grounds, but Gai could catch the comment.

- Kakashi, if you become good friends in the Academy, you two will surely become great ninja... Both of you.

Hayai chuckled. He had heard as well.

- Remember, Gai-kun, the stronger your rival is, the stronger you become!

Gai's face mirrored his anxiety and concern. The son of such a genious... his rival? But it should make some sense after all.

- Father, you seemed to be honored to call him 'kun'.

- Yeah, I'm the only one whom he did allow to call him that, actually! Every other person calls him Sakumo-sama. He's at the level of Jiraiya-sama – young, but very skillful. His son could become what Sakumo was for me: a sparring mate with a will to strive. You just wait and see.

-----------------------------------------------------

_Work on your limits, pushing them on, _

_rejecting sleep and tiredness gone. _

_Ease in the jutsu. Be it night or day,_

_Making the impossible seem a kids' play._

_Ready to move, as your elders had,_

_Risking your life for the dear and beloved._

_Silent as humanly birds of prey,_

_Stealth and cunning is our Ninja Way, _

_Avoid beeing seen, avoid being heard,_

_Join with your shadow like sheep in its herd,_

_And may the sun shine over your head,_

_Bring you back safely, your foe by long dead._

After praying his ninja bedtime plea, the little shinobi-to-be looked, as usual, into his patio. He heard laughter. One of his relatives was lifting his older siblings, the triplets, up into the sky, with incredible ease. The boy's eyes shone in amazement and sadness. Why couldn't he be like him... like the ninja that was his model and inspiration... why couldn't he make his father smile proudly and not out of worry...

That was because he lacked a rival. Father himself had said he sparred with the great Sakumo-sama. That was his goal now... to be in comrade terms with a legend. And as the son of a legend had to be a legend himself, he vowed into his pillow, he would become worthy of calling Kakashi just by his name.

"_And I will make you smile at me, otou-san..."_

----------------------------------------------

_**Notes: **__**I think Sakumo was a really gentle man, despite his fame as the White Fang. Gentleness that, sadly, drove him to his sad end.**_

_**I'm an anti-Kakashi fan, but i have to put it in my fics somewhere. Besides, there must be a tighter link with his unrequitted rival than one might think.**_

_**Kagehaji (Shadow grasping)**__** A ninjutsu the Maito use to conceal themselves with the shadows theit cargo produces.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Three. Wish to be strong.**

Gai observed carefully. A cargo had arrived, and his father was dealing with a client. Hayai was about to complete the jutsu which made their clan the best at trading and protecting.

Extending his hand, the thumb raised, as if to approve, a flow of chakra glowing in the tip, Hayai faced his cargo. A blueish chakra-made seal with his name stuck over it. That was the prove of identity for every Maito ninja, the Hontô no Inkan. It was as good as a signature, and it proved it was really one of the Maito clan, not an imposter in disguise or enemy clone. As unique as a fingerprint, and registered into clan scrolls, they took all measures to avoid other clans copying that special identification jutsu.

Then, he made the hand seals required to draw the chakra strings for Saiken Houhou. The deal was on. He would not depart from his charge, even if his own life was at stake, he'd remain glued protecting it. In case of need, he could use Saiken Houhou to take the cargo away from thieves. But the cargo and Hayai were now one unit.

All his brothers and sisters were able to do that jutsu, needing it or not. It was part of being a Maito, he couldn't be presented to his people if he wasn't able to do so.

Gai inhaled and focused on his outstreched thumb. His effortful screams filled the room, but no seal came out, no chakra concentrated, nothing at all happened. He snorted and tried again, angry and discouraged. As usual, he couldn't do the clan's identity proof. He was less than a half of a Maito ninja, but he would keep on trying till he was a complete one. Or he wouldn't become a worthy rival for the son of the White Fang...

When Rikai entered the room, she sighed. Wrapping the unconscious boy in a blanket, she carried him upstairs, checking for fever or chakra abnormalities.

_Overdoing it again, huh, my Shoshun-kun? _she thought, torn between proud amusement and deep worry.

---------------------------------------------------------

Konoha ruled itself with the special calendar, so Gai's birthday was in New Year's Eve. "Shoshun" greetings came home towards the youngest of the head clan's children, while various gifts, meant for his training, piled up around his bed.  
Shoshun. Early spring. A traditional New Year greeting, and a nickname by which most of his family knew him.

"Shoshun-kun", or simply "Sho-kun". Gai's pet name among his kin. The new generation and the young blood coming through, to last another century of Maito ninja. Yet still, he had the priviledges of being the youngest, but also a formal treatment that ensured he felt and acted as an adult.

It was a joyous time, three days of celebration, so many delicious dishes – he enjoyed all of them! - and Hayai was not looking too worried about his youngest. This was the year. Finally, he would be five and enter the Academy in March.

Kids who were born on January the First were often lucky and youthful throughout their life. Such a special day, a double celebration... but not fully a birthday. The date made it hard to tell apart New Year gifts from his own, like what a Western kid born on December the 25th experiences.

As a result, he wasn't half fond of his birthday.

- It's not like they celebrate me, after all! - he complained to Rikai, his mother.  
- We do, Gai-kun, we do. But you should be happy you were born in New Year's Eve. You'll be young all your life!  
- I don't want to! I want to grow up and be strong like father and Tora!  
- Youth is power as well. Look at the flowers in spring, they're gracious and beautiful, yet young.  
- But a new flower is weak... it can be cut...  
- So are old flowers, they're no better than grass.When you're old, you don't have your strength, your will to strive, your innocence and purity. The sun is more powerful when it raises...  
- But I rather have sunsets!

Rikai pointed at a sign in the back of his light-blue outfit. A half-circle with two inverted triangles..  
- As the house clan's symbol. The setting sun shows our origin, and the rising sun, our present. But the morning sun, my Sho-kun, warms more, and the setting sun is more inspiring. So you're right, in a sense.

Gai always thought that Maito Rikai was a sage woman. She never left him with unanswered questions. Plus, she was the most beautiful woman in the village, there was no doubting it. Golden red hair, blue eyes, a graceful frame, her wind element skill was fantastic. In battle, she could dispel most Doton jutsus away, as well as attract back other's weapons and use then against her enemies. Now that her youngest was grown-up, the skillful Tokubetsu Jounin was back into her clan's activities and village missions. Which meant Gai didn't see very much of her.

Still, he thought, birthdays sucked. The pocket money he received was just a New Year rite, and there was little time for him to celebrate as he pleased, because there were already so many New Year events he was taken to. _Hatsuhinode_, the first sunrise of the year, _Hatsumōde_, the first trip to a temple. The Maito family reunited for the _shigoto-hajime_, the first work of the new year, which was painting the clan house's façade. Kids were encouraged to tell their _hatsu-yume_, the first dream of the new year.

Gai's first New Year dream, now that he was five years old, was becoming a strong ninja who could protect the village on his own. Of course, he was no good with his family jutsus, but anyway... he would become a strong ninja.

- Word of Maito Gai!- he shouted, in the Hontô no Inkan position. One thumb firmly raised and extended, no chakra seal glowing, but still, an unbreakable promise for the little shinobi.

In a corner of the room, Hayai smiled, his worries for his youngest son returning with full force.

------------------------

_**Honto**__** no Inkan (Truth Seal) is the ninja confirmation that Maito shinobi use to prove their trustworthiness and compromise with their clients. **_

_**The New Year traditions I put up are true and exist in modern Japan.**_

_**The sun rise and sun set is a reference to Japan and China. While they're never shown in the Narutoverse, the use of Japanese as a language and the references of Team Gai as the "Chinese Team"could categoirize Konoha inside a Narutoverse equivalent of the Japan-China area. I got the idea from an ancient letter between two feudal lords, the Japanese lord calling his land "of the rising sun" as opposed to the "setting sun" of his counterpart, the Chinese lord. **_

_**I also believe Gai is, as well, of Chinese origin.**_

_**Gai was born in January 1**__**st**__**, and as Shoshun is a New Year greeting, and it means 'early spring'... how very fitting...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Five. Encounters.**  
March, the same year. Soft, silent morning. As soon as he entered the Academy, Gai ran through the patio, into the aisles and peeked everywhere. He ran into half his teachers, bonking with every figure that strolled around, in that busy first day.

Maito Gai didn't care: he needed to find his rival as soon as possible, to start bonding. He had heard, from his older brothers and sisters, that that was the first thing to do.

His father had been silent when he proclaimed he would become a great rival... come to think of that, he bowed his head in silence whenever Gai spoke of the Hatakes. He wondered why...

- There he is! Kakashi! Hey, Kakashi-kun!  
He spotted the grey mane of his chosen comrade, defying gravity as usual. The five-year old was holding an open book in his hands, looking nothing short of pissed when seeing the Maito's youngest running towards him, yelling his name for the world to hear.

- You... you're the Maito boy, right?  
- Yeah, me! It's good to see you!- Gai grinned happily, sitting beside Kakashi.  
- Is it? – Kakashi's tone was sort of I-couldn't-care-less.  
- Uh-huh! Your father said that, if we were friends, we'd be splendid ninjas!

Kakashi's eyes lit with fury.  
- My father... you say?...My father! Do you want to know what he is? **AN IDIOT!**

Gai jumped two steps back, eyes wide open, jaw dropped. Kakashi's voice was steady, not much over a whisper, but his last phrase was said with such hatred, he was left with no words.

- ...and anyone who listens to him is as much an idiot as he is!  
- **HOW DARE YOU!!  
**- He is my father and I say what I want of him!

All kids said their parents were the best. Gai couldn't believe that the strongest ninja alive had a son that foul-mouthed and disrespectful. His eyes narrowed into a slit.

- And my father said we could be rivals... as comrades are! No, thank you very much!  
- Perfect! I do not need any comrades or rivals! RULES is the only thing that matters!  
- **YOU** ARE AN IDIOT! YOUR FATHER DESERVES A BETTER SON! –

Gai shouted at the Hatake boy's retreating back. Fuming, he paced around, murmuring.  
- That dobe... how could my father say he'd be a good rival!  
- Yeah, he ain't gonna listen. Leave the little Fang to himself, will ya? He'll regret it one day.

Gai turned to see a squat, fatty little boy with blue eyes, half concealed behind heavy lids. His appearance and demeanor was haughty and royalish, like he was some noble boy. A blueish half-circle had been recently tattooed around his eyes, as the skin looked swollen, but the kid didn't seem to care.

- Sure, I will... but who are you? We haven't met yet, have we?  
- Raise Ikinari – The pompous tone sounded even more haughty.- Worthier of your attention than that silly Hatake.

_The hell!? This kid is too cocky!!_

The pudgy index and thumb joined together, in a sign that meant money. Arrogantly, he chuckled at Gai's shocked face.  
- Say... if you want to be the best, just hang with me and you will see... heheheh.

He had heard about the Raise clan. The comments were not nice at all. They were a wealthy merchant clan, in charge of casinos and building, thanks to a destructive Doton family jutsu. It was said the young Sannin, Tsunade, was an habitué of their gambling place when she was back from war campaigns, along with her fellow Legendary Jiraiya, always in search of beautiful women.

That kid was part of a family who weren't respected for their skill in battle, but for their wealth. Noble families, such as the Hyûga, looked in contempt and disgust towards those lesser, unshinobi-ish Raise, for using their skills in their own benefit.

With that in mind, Gai compared mentally that information with the Hatakes. The respected, almost Kage-worthy patriarch, and his foul-mouthed heir. His father always showed respect towards Sakumo: now that he was believed to be ill, he passed to see him whenever there wasn't a cargo to deliver.

They were honorable shinobi, strong ones, always ready to defend Konoha.  
'Nuff said.

- No way! If my father said Kakashi, then Kakashi it will be!  
_The other boy's face changed violently to shock and rage. He said NO to ME?! A poor idiot with unkempt hair?_

- Oh yeah? Quit trying, dobe! I say Hatake Kakashi will NOT become your rival. Ain't in the mood for it, that bâka! His father killed himself days ago... like any disgraced ninja... 

The shocked Maito boy stood in place, not moving, even when the Raise kid strolled away, offended to the core.

-------------------------------------------

_Need to find him... NEED TO FIND HIM!_

Running desperatedly across the patio, Gai stopped panting in front of the genious.  
- Uh, Kakashi... I am sorry...  
- Never mind.

The son of the White fang observed the Maito boy with cold eyes. Still, his heartbeats calmed down, and he felt warmth creeping around his heart. So many people, those who knew and met his father, had turned their backs on the little ninja. His only chance was rejecting all he had learned from him, turn as different a ninja from his father he could be, in order to be respected by others.

_He, of all people... he came and excused himself... he's not afraid people see him with me... _

And now this kid with the light-blue outfit was in front of him, with respect and a thousand unsaid excuses in his dark eyes.

Respect... he had lost all of it.  
Excuses... those we never said.  
Hell yes, he should give him a shot.

- I take it you're good at ninjutsu. Your family is known for that.  
- Ni- ninjutsu? Uh... eh... I really...  
- Oh well, maybe genjutsu then. The Maito family uses that as well.  
- G-Ge-genjutsu... m-my skill is...  
- Because I **can't** believe you're better in the lowest of skills, being of a family like yours...  
- ...Taijutsu...

Silence was so loud, it hurt. As much as Gai's eyes looked. Derision and contempt started to form in Kakashi's eyes. He refrained himself from saying something bitter.

- Okay. Second recess, in the gym patio. Let's see if you have what a Hatake rival demands...

Staring at the other boy's eyes, agreeing with a nod, Gai made a silent vow.  
_Okay, father. No more letting you down. I will win and you'll be proud of me!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Six. Outcome of a Rivalry & Eldest of the Kin**

Once he turned away, nervously, Gai remembered his father always said that you're never stronger than when you're protecting someone.

A knot of wannabe ninja were surrounding a red-haired girl with two long braids and purple-rimmed green eyes, picking on her. She looked annoyed and enraged. Finally, one gathered courage and pushed her to the floor.

- We don't need freaks here! You think your family isn't known for what they do? If you try and use our kekken genkai on us, we will kill you, MONSTER!

The girl was cornered. Gai hated that look in her eyes. It was like she could attack, but didn't want to... In a fast motion, he interposed between attackers and victim, fighting stance at the ready.

- What the HELL are you doing, brat?  
- Very nice of you. How brave of you lot, picking on a girl... Really, shinobi are TAUGHT to do that, aren't they? – he asked with a twinge of sarcasm.  
- She's NOT a girl, she's a MONSTER, you DORK!  
- Want to lose some teeth, you?

The kids around were murmuring. This boy was a newcomer, but he seemed to be tough... plus, with teachers approaching, fighting didn't seem to be a good idea.  
The group dispersed, leaving Gai as a victor without even fighting. His stance lowered and he sighed contentedly, as he turned to look at the girl.

Her hair was messy, her right cheek was swollen, and her serious eyes looked up at him as if expecting an attack.

- Heh, I hope you're okay. I'm Maito Gai, and you? – He grinned, stretching a hand to help her stand up.  
- K-Kujaku Akina – she mumbled, more than said.  
- Well, Akina-chan, right? Sorry but I must leave! I have a big fight coming over, with my rival! Wish me luck, farewell!

The red-haired girl looked at him, a puzzled expression in her eyes. Not sadness, not gratitude, just a hollow gaze mixed with mild amusement. 

---------------------------------

_Second recess_  
Akina hid quickly against a tree, nursing her ribs. She had been pushed around again, without her reacting, and her ribcage hurt terribly. Oh, she was completely aware it would be like that, but knowing didn't quell the pain and anger.

_I'm hated. I will always be hated. Why do I even bother to become a shinobi, if either way I won't survive?_

She heard a sniffle and her red-haired head shot out to investigate. The Maito boy, one eye swollen, his nose dripping, was walking – or better said, limping – towards a corner of the patio. He threw himself to the floor, and Akina could hear him saying something, amid chokes and sniffles. She thought he was sobbing, but then she caught the meaning.

- ...forty-nine, fifty... when I do one hundred and fifty, I will have--- sniffle to kick the log one hundred and fifty times!

Kakashi didn't take more than five minutes. He had completely and utterly humiliated him, throwing his frame to the ground and even telling him he was no rival for a Hatake. Gai was almost crying of frustration, his hopes to become a better ninja crushed. But he was not going to give up. He had NEVER given up. Why just now?

Akina watched him with a degree of exasperation. When he had protected her, he seemed so strong. And now it was plain that she could've had crushed him easily.  
She'd have to check further, but now she was curious. And a half smile almost burst into her features, hastily supppressed by one of her hands. 

-------------------------------  
_Mid-first year of Academy. Five and a half years old to six_

Over the year that followed, Gai earned a solid reputation as a school failure. But he kept on trying his hardest, even amid the laughter of his other classmates: just the Uchiha failure, Obito, was one step behind him, and that was because he couldn't manage Sharingan. 

Just two of the kids watched him every time, from afar, in a mix of derisive amusement and pained compassion: the Raise kid and the Kujaku girl. Because, despite Kakashi's cold reject, the Maito kid kept coming back for more, in an attempt to lessen the distances. 

_Slap._

A very battered student flew outside the training ground and landed headfirst against a post. Nose-bleeding, a half-shut eye, Gai promptly got up and gritted his teeth, ready to re-enter the battle.

- It's over.  
- What do you mean! I'm here, turn round and face me like a man!  
- No need to do so, you dork. You are too easy to beat to ever be considered a sparring partner. Lighter than calistenia.

Gai's eyes narrowed dangerously, but a shadow outcrossed the grounds. Akina, her purplish green eyes set ablaze, got between the White Fang prodigy and the defeated dropout. The braids had changed into an afro-ish, pinned-upwards ponytail, and her outfit was now a brown shirt, with a crossed belt from shoulder to hip, lavender arm protectors, knee-height sandals.

- You bâka – she drawled – lucky you are, that Gai's holding back.  
Kakashi laughed sourly   
– He has nothing to hold back. Because you mean ickle dorky Gai, don't you? Kujaku Akina... you are an average grader, and that's why you tend to defend the hot blooded failures. Good for you. I'm way over this.

Turning swiftly over his steps, he muttered darkly:  
- Why do I even pay attention to complete nullities?

A leg raised from the floor and kicked spitefully the genious ninja's rear. Kakashi turned, rage building in his eyes. Gai, his bleeding nose held by a handkerchief, and Akina, looked back at him, seething in fury. It was the Kujaku girl who spoke, hatred building in her drawling voice.

- If you keep badmouthing Gai-kun, this is the least you should expect from him! Add _that_ to your book of rules!

Kakashi didn't even reply. He graphically dusted his rear with contempt and turned away from them.  
- He's a... complete... asshole...  
- Forget it, Akina-chan. And thank you, but you don't need to defend me.  
- Toerags are hard to miss.- the haughty contempt in Ikinari's voice made Gai snort in fury. – If you had listened to sense and followed me, THIS wouldn't happen.  
- What would you do, hire thugs to go and hit him? – Akina spoke with contempt. Ikinari snorted and left. Gai catched the word "Akki" on his lips, another way of saying 'demon'.

But then, the Raise was the most foul-mouthed student in the Academy, and he always got away with it, because of his rich family. He still dressed in his shoulder-length poncho, with heavy leather restraints in each wrist, bandage sandals and a thick silky obi around his waist. Just now he had a mass of worshippers who watched his every move and followed him as birds follow a baker.

- You better go and stop that nosebleed, or else they'd think you saw something nasty! – Akina trimmed his thoughts short, chuckling without smiling, her serious eyes blazing like burning coal.

Uneasily, Gai pulled himself up and walked to the infirmary, feeling that those nasty purple eyes were tearing his self apart like Byakugans.

--------------------------------------------------------

Gai hated the Academy. He waited anxiously for the bell to ring, to return home and practice without being teased, laughed at or even insulted. Moreover, he wanted to see everyone. He missed especially his favourite relative, Maito Tora no Chourou. "Tora, the eldest" looked nothing like his skinny little frame, save for the dark narrow eyes; he was more like Rikai, reddish blonde like his maternal side. 

His mane has bits of the Maito's traditional black hair, but in a spiky fashion, giving him the likeliness of a tiger. In a trading accident, years back, he lost part of a cheek. Now he covered it with a yellow piece of cloth, plus a citrus and mint paste.

Unkempt, untidy, smelling strongly of wild plants and sweat, Gai looked up to this ninja that seemed larger than life, whom he had seen knock out two raging rams with just his bare fists. He could even lift the teenage triplets with ease, as he could see through his window. But he was also good at ninjutsu, concealment, genjutsu dispelling and the complex arts of his trading work.

And the reason why he was happy to see him was clear. Tora had promised he would make an analysis of his skills once he came back from a risky mission in the Grass country. Being halfway through the first year of Academy, it was necessary to stress the strengths and work in the flaws. Gai suspected Hayai had to do with this: his _otou-san_ knew fully well how much his _Shoshun-kun_ admired the eldest of the Maito kin.

- Afternoon, mother!  
- You're home! Quick, go wash yourself and sit down. Ah, don't make noise, Tora's home.  
- Really!!  
- Yeah. Injured. - Gai paled - Oh, no, nothing to worry about. - Gai rose from the table - And no, you're sitting down to eat and THEN you'll go to see him!

Gai had the strange feeling that Rikai Maito, neé Uzumaki, read his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven. Breaking the Lid. **

Rikai finally turned round, to see her youngest's nose held with cotton, his eye slowly going purple. Her eyes narrowed as the boy grinned in apology.  
- Maito Gai – she said sternly – Fighting again?  
- N-no... t-taijutsu class...  
- You had NO taijutsu today, it's FRIDAY!

Gai cowered before her blazing blue eyes. Better not lie to her, better not..  
- Ka-Kaa-chan... father approves of it, really...  
- Oh, really? Sit still, let me clean that! And don't move! Alcohol in the eyes is terrible!

After a thorough cleansing, protests, wrestling and a fair amount of winces, Gai sat down to eat his lunch. Finally allowed to go to his older brother's room, he kept his left eye closed, resembling unexpectedly a wink.

---------------------------  
Tora was lying on his bed, so calm and collected that Gai at first glance didn't notice the large bandage across his ribcage.  
- Hello, Gai. –

Another thing Gai liked from Tora was that he didn't use Shoshun-kun or Gai-kun, or Gai-chan (arghhh!) just simple and plain Gai.That levelled up the six-year old with the almost twenty-two year old.

– Long time no see. What's that lump under your eye?  
- Tripped over.- The boy was sulky and moody.  
- Ahh, now fighting is called trip-over. And my chest was hit with a water hose, too. The Hatake boy?  
- Kakashi...  
- Must be pretty tough to leave you that souvenir – Tora was speaking in a cool way, without self-pity or worry. Gai felt an onsurge of admiration towards his nii-san. But stared blankly when the young man grunted as he started to dress himself.

- W-wait, where are you going?  
- Outside. And you better come with... me.  
- But your injury!  
- Ah, you're so like mother – he smiled, touching his chest – There's nothing that terrible with a ninjato cut... I get them all the time, after all.

_To be that injured and not cry out..._

Both brothers stepped into the family patio. It was covered with practice dummies, half-chopped trees and ambush-practice perchs. The boy's eyes swept around. He sensed they were not alone.  
- Saru-kun, get out.

Masaru, the second eldest, poofed in. His shiny hair was a murky, blackish orange color, shining in the bright afternoon sun.. Being the medical prodigy of the family, he had attended Gai's birth and was especially fond of his kid brother. His narrow, blue eyes were fixed in the youngest of the Maito no Juugo, with uncertainty.

- Here you are – his hand, covered in a black fingerless glove, extended towards Tora. It contained a handkerchief.  
- Okay. Ru-chan, time for you to come out.

A girly, but somehow blood-chilling laugh, erupted from nowhere, An orange-haired kunoichi, two small ponytails hanging in the back of her head, jumped from above a training dummy. She grinned with all thirty-two teeth. That was Ruizi, also known as Maito no Kichigai (Mad Maito). Her fondess for battle had left her on hold for ANBU twice: she was now deemed as a power to be reckoned with.

Gai knew his sister far too well. She was delighted to care for him when he was smaller, and it had been Ruizi's kunai throwing that aided his onwatching brother into not making a complete fool of himself. Ruizi was seen by most Konohagakure's inhabitants as a psycho, but she always cared for him. More than even his closest-age brothers would do.

- First, for what I've been told, you still seem to have trouble in basics. That's why I asked Saru-kun and Ru-chan to be here.   
- You said this had to do with the family exam – Masaru voiced his concern. He was seen as a very level-headed individual, considering he was an underling to the skillful Tsunade – and that he had to cope with her drinking habit, of course. Between Tora -eyes closed, hands in his pockets- and Ruizi -smiling widely while playting with her fuusha- he was cautious and adviseful, a white fly.

-Ex-actly. This has to do, but not completely. You see, Gai here wants to become a full-fledged ninja, but his skills are basic. So we're going to aid him to use other tools. Ruizi, bandage.

The kunoichi, smirking, tied the handkerchief as a blind across Gai's eyes. She took a handful of fuusha and flashed back to her dummy. There she stood, eager and in the waiting.  
The medic nin gasped when he understood the gesture. Tora just walked towards Gai and guided the boy just in front of another training post.

- Those exercises are beyond his reach! – Masaru almost cried out.  
- Who knows? Maybe he'll be more confident with the difficult than the easy. Getting in touch with his instinct is the first step of every shinobi.  
- Tora no Chourou! Do you realize you are going to hurt him?

Not able to look, Gai heard Tora's voice turn icy.  
- No, Masaru. It's you who's hurting him. Do you know how many times he's been told he is NOT able to do this or that, just because he's not as quick or accurate in the first try? Would you please take that blind out of your eyes, see what lies within your brother... and believe in him?

Lucky. So lucky. So very lucky that the blindfold was over his eyes. For the tears flooded his dark pupils, but remained concealed in the fabric, without seeping out. Tora believed in him. TORA believed in HIM. And a strength he never felt before seemed to fill his entire body. What was this, a new kind of jutsu?

- I'm ready! – he voiced, and his voice seemed more whole, more manly, more resolved than before. – I'm ready for whatever thing you throw at me!

He heard Masaru sigh, Tora's amused chuckle and Ruizi's shrilly laughter.   
He couldn't hear Hayai, arms crossed and concealed behind another dummy.  
But the most important and very next thing he heard, above Tora's "Begin!" shout, was the beating of his own heart.

In the academy, they said that true shinobi conceal their existence even in the slightest details. His heart was collected, calm, filled with energy but still slow. And so big it seemed to fill his chest.

He didn't know it yet, but he had just learned what self-pride felt like.


	8. Chapter 8

_Eight. Departure and team-up._

August.  
Soon after, weeks before his sixth birthday, Kakashi graduated from the academy, leaving Gai with a sense of void. Not as so much unreplenished, for the haughty Genin was around, even training in the grounds in his spare time with the impressive Yellow Flash. The council had decided that, despite his very young age and accomplishments, he had to have a jounin, yet not a team. This was also because young Kakashi plainly refused to work with other teammates, and concentrated solely in his own work.

And Gai would spy on him, before going home for his own practical work. Tora and Ruizi didn't leave him much time to rest. Both were maniacal, in a way that gave their kid brother fulfillment, and turned Masaru's hair into a frizz of desperation. 

Still, Gai was convinced that he should show Kakashi his growth. After all, they had sparred five times, and it had been five clean victories for the little Fang. His eyes had been as cold as ever when he stated AGAIN how much of a failure he was.

Gai was sure those mocking eyes had taken in Obito, too. The failure of the Uchiha clan. The orange-goggled kid was looking at him with a rage that exceeded his years. The Maito kid didn't think of him much higher, either. He was pretty much late all the time, never being able to show his bloodline, not a hard worker either, by the looks of it. There was this other girl, always trying to separate them...

Rumors had it that Kakashi Hatake was going to present himself at the Chûnin exam the following year. When it reached Gai's ears, his training frenzy was such, even Tora suggested him to rest.  
- You're going to graduate when you're ready. Not before, quit forcing you to emulate the White Fang's kid... go to your own rythm. You know who wins, in the end, between the turtle and the hare – he concluded smoothly, and that was enough for Gai to calm down. 

Now, the consequences of that training spree hurt. Straightening his spine, sighing, he marched on to his own training. Being eight months older than Kakashi, he would turn seven the following year and try and make his way up the ranks as well.

That had to be a promise. Out sticked his thumb again, as he smiled at himself.  
--------------------------------------------

March.   
Hayai had observed the training of his smallest son with interest, for the confidence his older brothers gave him had increased his strength and abilities. With war going around, however, Tora had to reassume his position in the ANBU squad, Masaru was picked by the Medical Corps and Ruizi was assigned to duties within the Interrogation Squads.

- Not much of a deal – Tora replied calmly, when Gai, struck by the news, ran to the Chourou for confirmation. – You're gonna pass the exam, are you not? You'll have a sensei for yourself... so you'll learn other skills as well! You don't need ol' bros and sis doing that for you, do you?

It was true. After a painbuilding test and an exhausting demonstration of skills in the three fields (Gai scratched up a horrible genjutsu, pulled out a half-assed ninjutsu and flared in a taijutsu show-up that made up for the rest), the Maito no Juugo's youngest child graduated from academy. Kakashi was called in as another member of the class for the graduation photograph. He was finally going to be sorted with two other teammates in his squad. But he hadn't changed one bit, as his snide comments managed to anger Gai out of boundaries in time zero, busting out the photograph.

A sensei called out to the bubbly dissolving group of seven-year olds.  
- Okay, group together in Room 302 at two o'clock, we'll assign you into your teams. Until then, you're free to go.

Gai shot a last defiant glare at Kakashi.  
Who didn't see him, his nose buried in his rules book.

-------------------------------

- Team Seven... Hatake Kakashi... Uchiha Obito... Rin. Now, Team Eight...  
Gai kept throwing stares at Kakashi, who was absorbed in his rulebook reading. He made no sign above a grunt. Obito let out a pained yelp. Rin, an excited gasp. _There goes my chance of levelling up with him. _

- Psst! Kakashi! Eh, Kakashi!  
Two doom-filled eyes shot up to meet equal, narrow, obnoxious pupils.  
- Now what, Gai?  
- You're lucky! Not having ME in YOUR team will make things easier!  
A year and a bit more. That was all the rest he got from that idiot and his silly pretense of getting at his level. Pathetic, as always.  
- Yeah, I took note of that already. Anything else? I don't want to interrupt my reading AGAIN...

Gai's face turned into a growling mask. It was a good thing that something else caught his attention...  
- Well... Team Nine consists of... Maito Gai...  
The black-haired ninja looked over to his silver-haired rival with every bit of triumph etching in his face.  
- ...And Team Nine's gonna kick your ass before you can name Rule Three Hundred and Ninety Six...  
_- "A shinobi must keep his existence concealed until he checks it's safe to go out"_ – the Hatake boy stated, without looking up from his book. - There you go, Prince of Dorks...  
No. Gai was not angry. Gai was nothing short of pissed...  
_"Kuso!!! Quit the cool act already!!"_

The Chûnin teacher's voice shot up again, calling another name.  
- ...Ikinari Raise...  
- Sensei – the haughty voice called from the row in front of Kakashi and Gai – You sure it's not a typo? Me and the DORK?  
- REPEAT THAT AND YOU'LL KNOW ALL SHADES OF RED! – The Maito boy called back angrily, a fist shaking in front of him.

- Ikinari... there's a reason for that. You're the second best in your promotion... after Kakashi. And since Obito is the worst average in his promotion – the Uchiha boy's head was lowered - Gai's the second worst, so he should be with you.  
- Oh right... prices one has to pay... shut up already, ridiculous toad – the blonde kid muttered venomously under his breath.

Gai looked angrily towards Obito. What was this? A punishment for not being EVEN MORE PATHETIC? How was he going to strive with a team like this, with no Kakashi to emulate, with that idiot of Ikinari telling him how much of a DOBE he was, with...?_Wait. A. Minute. But this is a team of three, right?_

- ...And there seems to be a problem. I can't read the third member's name... I'll be right back...  
- Better be a good looking – Ikinari mused to himself – To compensate, I mean... kunoichi are pretty useless in fights...  
- A problem?- Gai shouted out – What kind of problem?!  
- There _will_ be one – Kakashi muttered darkly – if you don't shut up this moment...  
------------------------------  
The Chûnin came back, flustered and agitated, as soon as Kakashi's last word faded away.  
- Sorry. And the third member of Team Nine is Kujaku Akina.

The redhead was looking as surprised and uncertain as most in the room were. _Ikinari no Bâka is one thing... but Gai-kun..._

Her mind flashed back to the boy protecting her, which was the reason she protected him back, in that fight with Kakashi. Just payback, nothing more than payback. She was more at ease being hated than looked upon with human warmth. At least she could hate back.. she didn't know what to say in those rare moments in which she wasn't considered Akki, the demon.

_Oh well. He's so much of a failure that I just have to piss him off and he'll surely hate me. _

A smile started to form, quickly suppresed. But Ikinari cowered in fear, just as if she had pointed a kunai at him. As soon as the girl looked away, he stuck his tongue out.  
- Bleagh... a dobe and a demon...  
Gai began to count with his fingers. Something had just occured to him.  
- ...Genjutsu, ninjutsu and taijutsu. One expert of each!


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine. A sensei unlike any other.**

Three moody Genin sat on the grass, second training ground of the village. Gai was shooting angry looks at his two teammates, the image of Obito having the time of his life blowing his mind. _Damn you Kakashi, and damn me for trying to get better. If only I had known... _

What the hell was in his mind now? He scrolled his thoughts and took another view of Akina. She had picked a weed and was chomping at it with such a calm style any Nara would've envied. Her purple-rimmed eyes sent him a glare full of sufficence and disdain.

_What's the deal with you, anyway? Below average, lazy,cooler than cool ... never even answered a question in class!_

The kunoichi bit her lip to refrain her smile. Her eyes over Ikinari, full of malice, her mind on Gai, venomous as a coral snake.

_He considers me human, but as a shinobi, he's craptastic! Zero plus zero amounts to more than you ever were worth!_

Ikinari himself wasn't amused at all.

_Dobe... Akki... why do I have to endure this shit?_

- You three must be the team I was assigned to.

Three noses shot up. An inverted figure was standing under a tree branch, smirking. In a backflip, he stood in front of them, one hand on his hips, the other hanging loosely towards his waist.

The man in front of them had flame-like, brownish hair, cut short at the sides, a long ponytail concealed behind his back, a goatee, calm lazy hazel eyes. He was chomping on a stem with a big, strong-smelling leaf. He wore an unzipped Chûnin vest, under which the short sleeves of a shirt poked out. The sleeves were decorated with rectangular motives, as his pant legs.

His hitai-ate partially covered an ear, so it was halfway over his fringe. There were bandages on his elbow, forearm and around his handpalms, as well as around his neck and wrapping up his sandals. There was another pair, under his right knee and on his left thigh.

He stood calmly, looking at the kids in mild amusement. 

- Hello there – he said, smiling wider. - You sure are moody to be that young! None of you seems like enjoying the best part of your lives!

Akina supressed a laugh. Ikinari frowned in despise. And Gai... frowned cluelessly. If that was a joke, it was indeed a poor one!

- Oh well, I see... you're straight to the point, are you? Let's see. I will introduce myself first. My name is Sarutobi Sumiko.  
- Like the Sandaime Hokage?

Sumiko smiled gently at Gai's question.

- Yes, in fact I'm his eldest son. My younger brother left the Academy one year before you did, you might know him. He's Sarutobi Asuma.

They did. He was a calm, collected Genin whose main interests were playing Shogi and lying on treebanches. Gai didn't quite know what to think of him... he did seem a lazy bummer, but of course, everybody talked with respect about the Sarutobis, so he should have something...

- Well... Why did I make it to Jounin is not up for me to tell you, too early indeed. I like chomping on tobacco leaves. I dislike when people fail to show comradeship.

He crouched to their level, his grey eyes taking in their expressions. Ikinari was moody. Gai, expectant. And Akina, lazy.

- Now, your turn... all of you are Genin. What about telling me what are your likes and dislikes, the things that keep you going?

Silence...

...broken by a bratty snort.

- Well, guess that makes me first! Raise Ikinari, as you surely knew! I like comfort, being surrounded by others, good food...  
- And if you do, why did you want to become a ninja?  
The blond boy's mouth twitched to form an arrogant smile. The familiar coin sign apeared in his fingers.  
- Three words and you'll get it. _PikaPika no Hoshi!_

Instead of the praise he thought he'd get, Sumiko chuckled, annoying the until then pridey Raise boy to no end.

_Hmmm... so this is the PikaPika... the Raise must be desperate, to choose this cockysoup..._

- And what do you dislike?  
Ikinari looked around, angrily.  
- Dorks and demons. And I shall add _you_ to the list, too.  
Akina snorted. Gai growled. Sumiko chuckled.

- Who's next?  
Akina shrugged. – Me, I reckon... I am... Kujaku no Akina. Likes and dislikes are the same for me, I think you'll understand. My goal is simple.  
- To become a chûnin – Sumiko completed  
- You beat me to it – she stated, as lazy as ever. – That's pretty much it.  
Gai stared in amazement at his teammate's half-grin.  
_Just a Chûnin? She has no ambition at all!!_

He jolted when he saw his sensei's clear eyes staring at him.  
- Means you're the only one left.

Ikinari snorted, pointing at Gai with derision.

- Oh puh-leeze, spare us, sensei... whatever crap he's gonna spill out, I don't want to hear!

Gai lowered his head. Right. What was he going to say? Why had he done that? Children's laughter echoing in his ears. Tora. His failure with Saiken Houhou.

All of those and none of those.

- I-I'm Maito Gai. And I did it... because no matter how many times I've been told I'm pathetic, I want to show I am capable of becoming a useful shinobi, a strong person and a worthy rival!

He shot a dagger glance up at his sensei. Sumiko was grinning at him.  
- Is it funny, sensei? – he answered hotly, losing all respect for once.  
- No... not at all. Harder than I would expect, but I guess it's what youth is for!

The blue-suited Genin grunted, his eyebrows joining. Was he going to be like his mother and brothers? What good could youth do him?

- Now that we're done, one is Genjutsu type, one is Ninjutu type and one is the Taijutsu type. So I believe the first thing will be, to level you up. – Gai looked disgruntled out of a sudden. Akina let out a small laugh. Ikinari shrugged.

- Whatever, but make it quick. I'm expected at home. – he drawled.  
Sumiko-san laughed.  
- I'm afraid not. You're not Genin yet, before I call you my students,  
you have to pass a test.

Three swallow-ups assured Sumiko Sarutobi that he had their fullest attention. For the first time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten. To each his own. Jutsu & kunai.**

As they raised their heads, their new sensei raised his hand and threw two kunai into a tree, then disappeared and reappeared on top of the kunai.  
- You will turn into Genin if you're able to take a kunai from the tree. – He took another gold-like kunai and held it in his hand. – And I will recommend you for Chûnin level if you take this kunai.

Silence. Pondering. Querying.

-Come on, what are you waiting for?

All three kids jumped in different directions. Gai could see Ikinari's eyes glint with malice. He was a real strange tensai, one who didn't enjoy the company, just the worship. He only helped out the others if he got something in return, usually twice the amount he gave. Sly as a cobra, cold-blooded and undecipherable, yet cocky, irritable and selfish, that was Ikinari of the Raise kin.

Gai had loathed his company in the team as much as he was intrigued by his fellow kunoichi. The Kujaku girl was laughing some trees back, and gave him the sort of despiseful looks everybody gave at him. He didn't quite care. That girl had average grades and never raised her hand to answer a question. Her looks said it all: plainly bored of the world itself.

And himself? He, Maito Gai, had to take one of the kunai as soon as possible, and if he had to take the sensei one on one, so be it. Confiding in taijutsu was a good strategy, after all.

Ikinari's shout was the first heard.  
- TENKYO JOUKAKU!

Something began to roll at high speed, breaking apart trees, the soil moved and Akina was seen dashing upwards to avoid the rumble.

His trademark style. Tenkyo Joukaku, Jishin no Jutsu. (Moving Castles, Earthquake Technique) A destroying technique inherited by the Raise family that could guarantee a devastating victory in seconds. It mixed chakra with the subtle waves of movement under the soil, with the might of an earthquake, everything and everyone standing on earth and moving were tossed up and down endlessly, like prawns on a frying pan, and easy to stab at one's whim. No hostages taken, pure and sole death. 

As he heard Akina shifting, Gai moved in the opposite direction, sprinting and jumping up and down from his teammate's jutsu.. The deafening sound was approaching Sumiko Sensei and his tree. He stood, smiling, watching the terrible destruction get nearer and nearer...

- Ninpou: Kakougan seiryoku no jutsu! (Granite Strength Technique)

The rumble ceased. A very put-off Ikinari lifted his gaze up the tree, a kunai between his teeth.  
- It's to no use, Ikinari no Bâka. – Akina spoke lazily, chomping on a wild weed. – You already ran out of chakra, and you can't reverse Kakougan.

She smiled maliciously at Gai. He could feel the contempt, again.

- Gai-kun? If you have something in mind, show it now. Let's check out how shall I call you from now on. Choices are – she spoke in a sarcastic whisper – Tensai or Bâka. 

Gai's face tensed. None of both were good choices. Looking up the tree, he thought he only needed a rush-up, focusing his chakra on his feet, then it would only end up as a fight. Pure taijutsu.

- Be my backup, then.  
- Yeah, right. Say after me, please – the girl drawled. She joined her thumbs and started forming hand seals.  
- Giman Metsuki no jutsu: Aoi Kiji Katon! (Deceitful Eyes Technique: Green Pheasant of Fire!)

An enormous green bird rose from the girl's thumbs, spiralling around the tree. Sumiko sensei was smiling, again. Fantastic chakra control, good use of jutsu... the Kujaku girl, that slackerish, below average student, had a trump card when it came to pure fighting.

Sumiko kept moving around. He knew how it worked. The light jutsu was thought to force sleep on the victim, alterating the sunlight and bringing numbness to the senses. And that swoosh meant the third one was coming, in the trail of his teammate's jutsu.

Sure enough. As he moved to avoid the light fluctuation, a frontal kick at both kunai was the start of the attack, followed by a spiralling Senpuu at the tree, was Gai's entry ticket to the show.

The jounin raised a hand and catched the boy by his wrist.

- Kyaaaa!

Gai lifted both legs to waist-height, then kicked down, with all his remaining strength, both kunai with his tallons. One of them fell down, and Akina reached for it. Sumiko-sensei kept standing on one leg and kunai, as cool as you please, holding Gai with one hand. He pulled a string from his waist and Akina watched the kunai go back up. Into Sumiko's hand. And from there, down into the tree, again.

He was waiting for it!

Gai's frame started to shake uncontrollably, and a strong upward kick aimed at his sensei's chin. Let loose at last, he fell with both hands raised, grabbed in the air then hung with dear life from the kunais. A swoosh under him made him look down, and he saw Akina had jumped up, grabbing his ankles and pulling down fiercely.

Gai remained still for a moment, astonished. And even more when the Kujaku girl shouted down:  
- Hey, you idiot, come here and lend a hand!

Ikinari's reply was not worded: he jumped up in a rage, branch to branch, almost falling from the effort, and hopped to a branch over his sensei's position. His eyes were fixed in the kunai he held in his hands, as he jumped down to grab it Sumiko grabbed his wrist, pulled him upside down and let him fall.

Akina and Gai gasped, as Sumiko dissappeared in a smoke cloud and reappeared under the tree, holding Ikinari, seemingly passed-out, and leaving him on the ground. The kunai puffed, causing the Maito boy and the Kujaku girl to fall down. But Sumiko was attentive enough to catch them both.

- GUARD DOWN!

Ikinari shouted back, using as little chakra as he had left to blow his jutsu on the ground. Gai and Akina jumped out of Sumiko's arms. Three little hands lurched towards the belt, where two silver and one golden kunai shone under the sun. Ropes flew out of nowhere and shot towards the three kids' feet. Ikinari jumped and the rope, following his movement, hit him squarely on the forehead, knocking him out.

- Test over.

Gai and Akina gaped at their sensei, their feet bound on earth, looking mutinous.

- Who passed?

Sumiko sensei looked down at the unconscious Ikinari.  
– Uhm... actually, I'm not sure.  
----------------------

- As we Jounin know, Genin should work together as a team to survive successfully as shinobi. He only wanted this kunai to become Chûnin, as I told him.  
Akina laughed loudly – That bâka never realized what it was.

Gai was about to ask, when the kunai puffed in Sumiko's hand, producing a key.

- Nothing more, nothing less than my house key – he smiled gently at his two remaining students. – To become a shinobi, you have to follow steps, deserve your ranks, get stronger every time. Both inside and out: a shinobi who's just a killing weapon is to no use.

At that moment, Ikinari opened his eyes. 

- What the fing hell...? – he asked arrogantly, before Sumiko raised a hand to contine explaining.

- Technically, only two were supposed to pass, but none failed... Two of you touched the kunai. None pulled it out from the tree, though. Two acted as a team, but without meaning to. The other one, on his own, but his jutsu aimed to force the tree with the kunai down... any of you would've had the chance to grab it. Two went for the real kunai, one's jutsu allowed them another chance, none grabbed any...

He rubbed his eyes with one hand.  
- I should fail you all.

Three mouths opened wide.

- However, I guess there's a chance to fix everything. In order to save this team from failing, I need a voluntary.

Cluelessly, Gai raised a hand.

Two seconds later Sumiko opened his palms, which sent outstretched ropes towards the Maito boy, securing his hands against a tree.  
- Wha...?  
- You volunteered... to fail. –

He took out two large dango sticks, and gave the candy to each of the other two kids.

- Now, you two eat this dango while I clean up this mess. And listen carefully... don't give him any. – He pointed to the bewildered Gai.

---------------------------------------------

When Sumiko went out of both sight and earshot, Ikinari gave a small laugh, chomping on his dango. Akina looked at Gai, who looked like he was going to cry of frustration any minute. Her eyes swept around and she extended the stick towards the tied-up boy.

- Here, have this one. Sensei will never know... I still have plenty...  
- A-Akina-chan... don't... If sensei returns... you'll be in trouble---  
The Kujaku girl stuffed two balls of dango into Gai's mouth with one swift move of her fingers, almost gagging him.

As the Raise kid began chomping louder and faster, she stood up in front of him.

- NOT GIVING ANYTHING! THE DOBE VOLUNTEERED, IS IT MY FAULT?  
- And in doing so, he saved our asses... we'd be at the academy, was it not for him!  
- Not my problem!

Gai saw Akina's face starting to deform into a growl. She looked like holding herself from smiling. Ikinari, on the contrary grew paler and paler, and seemed terrorized.

- Ikinari no Bâka.. do you want me to smile at you?  
- U-uh, nnnnnnno...   
- Then, GIVE.

_Smile? What is she talking about?_

His eyes widened when he saw the cocky, stuck up Raise boy cower and motion two more Dango balls towards his mouth.

-Muuuuuch better - Akina drawled softly. - If he's going back to the Academy, let him have a treat, at least...


	11. Chapter 11

**Eleven. Decision and Improvisation.**

Gai didn't have a chance to say 'thank you'.  
In the blink of an eye, Ikinari and Akina flew out of sight, to reappear hanging upside down from their feet... wrapped up in ropes.

Sumiko's eyes were blazing, deadly, rage etching over every corner of his face.

Gai quickly spit out the dango balls to one side.

- What-did-I-tell-you-two? – Refrained, yet full of anger, Sumiko's voice thundered, lifting the two terrorized kids at ear-level.  
- N-no-not giving him any... – Ikinari's teeth were clattering as he stared into those angry eyes.  
- AND YOU DISOBEYED.- Sumiko pointed to the sticky balls at one side of Gai.

The tied-up Genin's jaw fell, as he heard Akina yell back.  
- It wasn't fair! He had the right to eat some dango too! It was enough punishment being tied to a tree because he volunteered to fail the exam!

Sumiko's eyes blazed on Akina.  
- Who are you to judge what is enough punishment? Who are you to dare disobey me?

Now it was Ikinari's yelling voice. Gai couldn't believe he, of all people, dared to shout back.  
- Who are we? Two genin against a Jounin, yes, but she's a demon, and I am the PikaPika no Hoshi! I gave him my dango ball out of my own free will!

Akina's voice was calm as she countered.  
- That is correct. I am a demon, and I chose to disobey your orders.

In a quick move, Sumiko unwrapped the bandages and both kids fell to the floor with a thud. He walked towards the three, the gentle smile dancing in his lips, a phrase sizzling in his vocal chords:  
- You three are Genin now. And I am your sensei.

The binds on Gai's wrists cut loose. Six pairs of eyes stared at the jounin.  
- Just a little bit of teamwork testing before I could declare you Genin. You passed it, congratulations... tomorrow at nine, first field practice.

That said, Sumiko dissappeared in a cloud of white smoke, and his gentle smile was the last thing they saw.

-----------------

Ikinari scoffed, dusting his rear. He marched pompously away from his teammates, without saying a word.  
Akina straightened, staring at the retreating Raise's back.  
- Bâka... why did you say that?

The boy scoffed again.  
- Hmpf! Because I don't want people getting the idea that a freaky she-demon can force the PikaPika no Hoshi to do something!

Gai intervened, massagging his wrists.  
- You-are quite brave, Ikinari-kun... You didn't seem to care...you were going to be sent to the academy...  
- Oh, that... you ain't as stupid as you seem, dork... – the Raise boy turned halfway round – See, I don't like this man one bit. If I was sent back, I could get lucky and be assigned to a better team and a different sensei...

Akina laughed, her mouth serious.  
- Just because you said that, you're stuck with us and that sensei you hate. Veeery clever.  
Ikinari's face flushed red.  
- Shut that filthy cess-pit of sh!t you call mouth before I open you up like a dead hare!  
- You try – Akina drawled in a bored tone.  
- Not now! I'm hungry and I want to get outta here! Watching you two makes me f--ing sick!  
– Yeah. Might as well be going, I wonder what I'll get for supper...

Gai watched the two of them take separate directions. What a team... so now this was his Genin team, and now he was graduated for real! Father and Tora-niisan will be so proud!  
Staring at his hitai-ate belt, an onsurge of pride filling his chest... he felt a loud grunt from his stomach.   
Time for lunch for him, too. After all, pride couldn't fill a tummy...  
---------------

Raise Manor.  
_- Pika Pika no Hoshi turned Genin! Good! Here, boy, eat as you wish!  
- The first Raise to pass the Genin test in fifteen years, celebration's up!  
- Ri-kun, you're surely becoming the hope of our clan!  
- I'd love to see the face of that stuck-up Hinan Hyûga now!  
- You go beat the stuffing out of those two twins of his!  
- They will have to acknowledge that we're back, ahahah!  
Ikinari's face went red.  
- Can you quit the praising? I demanded the salt ONE HOUR AGO, you clucky hens!_

Maito Clanhouse.  
_- I knew you had it in you, my shoshun-kun!  
- Owww, mum, quit it, it hurts!   
- Hard work pays off, doesn't it, son?  
- Yeah! I did it! I'm finally a genin!  
- You okay, Gai-kun? The genin test is kinda rough and...  
- Just quit it for once, Masaruuuuuuuuuuuu!!!  
- Not bad, I guess that now you'll quit following in the Hatake boy's steps!  
- No. Kakashi and I have pending matters still!  
- Told you, Ruizi. He ain't gonna forget anytime soon!_

Kujaku Haven.  
_- I'm back.  
- Good. Sit down, girl. Pass or fail?  
- Passed, I guess.  
- That's good. On your way to Chûnin, isn't that so?  
- On my way... even if I don't like it...  
- You know you have to. No point pretending.  
- Uh-huh..._

Raise Manor.  
_- So, Ri-kun, who are you with?  
- Psssh... a dobe and a demon.  
- Please explain them, son...  
- The dobe is that Gai from the Maito clan... worst student I've ever seen, not counting that Obito failure.  
- Ah, that boy... the Maito are kinda worried about him, seems he's horrible with nin stuff.  
- Better for me, I'll get more bites to the bone. Heh.  
- And the girl?  
Ikinari shuddered – The demon girl, Akina from Kujaku kin.  
Silence.  
- Sheesh, Ikinari-kun, it's just good you're the PikaPika and you can handle it... that kin is trouble... _

Maito Clanhouse.  
_- And your teammates? Are they any good?  
- Uh, nope. One is Ikinari Raise...  
-Cough- Bleargh! The Pikapika no Hoshi nonsense brat?!  
- You know that kid, Masaru?  
- Curse the day I met him! Unfortunatedly yes! He's an annoying, stuck-up, bratty potty mouthed pocket version of Reitan Raise.  
- Ugh... bad news, you're stuck with the little heir of the Raise kin... the son of their leader.  
- And the other one?  
- Kujaku Akina... she's kinda weird...  
Masaru stared at Tora and Ruizi. The ANBU tactic and the Maito no Kichigai smiled knowingly.  
Gai stared even more cluelessly at his sibling's smirks.  
- Uh, is there something I am missing out?_

Kujaku Haven.  
_- So? Who are you with?  
- Ri-kun...  
- How fitting. Called you Demon yet?  
- All day, every day.  
- Oh, well, you know you can handle him.  
- Perfectly. I'm more worried by the other...  
- Who is he?  
- Maito Gai.  
- Hm.A Raise is trouble. A Maito, however... you''l have to keep away from him until you know him better.  
- I know._

Raise Manor.  
_- And the sensei?  
- Sarutobi Sumiko is his name. I don't like him at all.  
- Uh, the eldest son of the Sandaime. You have to respect him, he's going to become Hokage, that's what I've heard.  
- He might be Kamisama himself, but I do not like him!  
- But...  
- Don't reply, you. You know better than to contradict the PikaPika no Hoshi._

Maito Clanhouse.  
_- Good thing is, your sensei is Sumiko.  
- How did you know, Tora-niisan?  
- He told me. Pity he's not going to be the Fourth. Minato is the one Sandaime Hokage will choose. But, if something happens to Minato, he's the one who will become Hokage.  
- Masaru might like him, Tora. He's too bland as a sensei...  
- Ruizi, please!  
- Anyway, there is no better sensei around, so take your chance to shine, Gai.  
- I will, Tora-niisan!_

Kujaku Haven.  
_- Your sensei must be tough.  
- Sandaime's eldest son.  
- Ah, the next Hokage. Yes, he's very much the Fourth Hokage.  
- The Fourth?  
- That's what I've heard. He doesn't seem like it, but he can handle our kind, too.  
- Good... that's comforting.  
- You get happy with little, eh girl?  
- I guess I do... Whatever. I'm off to sleep, otou-san.  
- Good nap._


	12. Chapter 12

**Twelve. Team, tame, time.**

After a month of levelling-up, Team Nine was finally ready to go on their first mission. That month left many things clear and plain:  
- Gai wasn't able to climb trees.  
- Ikinari loudly refused to.  
- Akina loved to perch herself on trees.  
- Gai tried out every single exercise after training, at least fifty times.  
- Ikinari refused to do any exercise even once. Except Tenkyou Joukaku.  
- Akina shrugged and did what she was told, without protesting.  
- Gai had the worst troubles with genjutsu, not being able to focus and dispell.  
- Ikinari wasn't strong in anything, as he relied solely in his ninjutsu.  
- Akina's taijutsu was horrible.

So, it was a glaring-around group the one that left Konoha that morning. Their primary goal was crossing a mountain path that aided the alliance of Rock and Grass ninja to hide and spy into the surrounding villages. They had to defend the groups that were working to close it. Sumiko was aware they were merely a backup for a Chûnin team, along with other two Genin teams. Most of the higher-ranked teams were directly fighting, so they had this work in the shadows.

Fifteen minutes into the forests surrounding Konoha were the standard check-point for all teams. Sumiko stopped at fifteen sharp, turning towards his students.  
- Okay, this is the first mission, and I don't want casualties this early. I need to make range-contact with the sensei of the other two backup teams. Stay ambushed and don't hesitate to attack if you sense danger. I'll come back as soon as I can.

Gai nodded, Akina shrugged her shoulders, and Ikinari scoffed. Once Sumiko poofed out, the three kids moved under the bushes.

The Kujaku girl played idly with her fingers. Ikinari was twisting nervously a kunai in his hands. Gai was looking around, alert and worried.Sumiko wasn't coming back yet.

And everything was silent...

- Hssssssssssssshhhhhhhhh...  
- Akina-chan?  
- I'm getting... the scent... this smells like... rotten clams...

Gai turned towards Akina and caught a glint in her violet eyes.  
Then he looked into Ikinari's shocked eyes, his face white and ghostly.

- I gotta get outta here. – his hand shook Gai by the collar – You staying? Goodbye then, you're finished, dork... –  
As he whispered, he started creeping like a snake.  
- Ikinari, wha...?  
- Your choice! – the pudgy Genin crept under another bush.  
- But Akina-chan...

- Look... I found bugs!  
A towering Rock ninja shouted down, extending his arms to grab them. It was to their credit that Ikinari and Gai barely rolled away. The blue-suited Genin jumped up, fists clenched, his brown-suited teammate prepared his hand seals.

_One second!_  
- Akina-chan!

A second Rock ninja held Akina from her cross-belt. Her eyes were closed, but her two teammates heard her "hsssssssshhhhhhhhhhh" loud and clear.  
_"Why didn't she move? She can even climb trees!"_

- Forget about her – Ikinari drawled. – Let's save our skins first, her safety comes later!  
- How can you say that and stay that cool? – Gai seethed.  
- She's quite capable... to end this by herself, that demon! Are you gonna fight, or you got cold feet?  
- Who said what?

Both Genin were in for a hard time. The two Rock ninja were well above their Genin level... as they sent a stormful of stones, Ikinari had to counter with Tenkyo Joukaku, which used up a large amount of his chakra. And Gai... well, Gai used his training to dodge to his advantage for a while, then... a rock zoomed towards his face.

Using his hand to protect himself, he received the impact squarely with full force on both lower eye and wrist. The skin was grazed and the wrist itself cracked, but he held himself bravely and stood beside his teammate. He had learned that the earth didn't move in the place Ikinari was standing on, so he stood as close by as he could.

- Leave it to my ninjutsu, you failure! You cannot compare my ninjutsu to that inferior taijutsu of yours!  
- I am no inferior to you! – Gai's response came between clenched teeth.  
- Yeah? Since when, bag of goo?

**- SINCE NOW!**

The smallest of the Maito clan stood up, a kunai in his healthy hand, his sleeves rolled up. His eyes were now alight with confidence, despite knowing he probably didn't stand a chance against the two grown-up ninja.

_"You are never stronger than in the moment you protect someone"_

He felt his strength raising. His extra training should bear some fruit now, he was sure of it.  
- Stand your guard! I'm going for Akina!  
Gai rushed forward.without waiting for an answer.

At that moment Akina opened her eyes, taking in Gai, running towards her, left eye closed, battered left hand gripped in his right one.

Her eyes shone sickly.  
She hissed dangerously.  
Ikinari screamed loudly.  
Gai stopped in mid-jump, twisting like a surprised tiger. Instinct taking the upper hand, he pushed his body backwards, landing squarely in his starting point.  
A long-tailed bird swarmed from nowhere, flashing the light jutsu.  
The second Rock ninja dropped Akina.  
Akina hissed louder, facing her former captor.  
The Rock ninja screamed loudly, clutching his throat with hoarse screams.  
Ikinari shouter louder, closing his eyes.  
And a long piece of rope shot from nowhere, grabbing the other Rock ninja.

- Ikinari! Back off! You too, Gai!  
- But, sensei...!  
- Don't worry, Akina will be fine! Sorry it took me so long!

Sumiko checked on both boys. Ikinari was exhausted, Gai held on both feet by guts alone. He made a move to roll the captive Rock nin towards him.  
- You better talk quickly, if you don't want to end like your mate.

Gai looked at Ikinari, who avoided his eyes, snorting. The second Rock ninja collapsed before Akina, who was still hissing loudly.  
- It's okay. Gai, go check on Akina now.

The Maito kid walked, kunai still gripped between both hands. A green bird, eeerie green chakra floating around its feathers, stood in front of him, one claw raised.  
- TanRei, down. Let him... come in...

The bird lowered his stance, and Gai closed in. Akina turned to him, her eyes calm as always. As she showed a kunai deep in the Rock ninja's throat, she discreetly polished her other hand in the dried grass surrounding her.

- He's done for. Lower that kunai, tensai... you'll hurt yourself.

For the first time ever, Sumiko, Akina and Ikinari saw Gai smiling quite slyly. He was always so defensive with his skills, but he finally showed them, in such a situation, he had guts.

- Don't worry about me anymore... what counts now is, you're alive.

_"She protected him... how interesting. How very interesting. Is Akina turning into the kind of shinobi I expect her to be... thanks to Gai's guts?"_

Sumiko chomped on his tobacco leaf, his heart starting to gallop less and less.  
_"The taste of the first blood changes everyone: the cowards are seen as such, the truly brave raise their heads"_

Ikinari didn't read minds, but he loathed the way Sumiko looked down at him.

--------------------------------  
**Next chapter: Eyes, frowns, the Leaf comrades.**

That 'tensai' Akina talks about, referring to Gai, means 'disaster, calamity'.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thirteen. Eyes, frowns, the Leaf comrades.**

- This will interest the intelligence. – Sumiko cooly wrapped up bandages around the unconscious Rock nin, made some hand signs, and the bundle poofed out of sight. – Coast is clear. Can you three walk?

Ikinari gave a wince and got up with some difficulty.  
- Told you, that jutsu uses up all your chakra reserves, it's not an everyday technique.  
_- Mada mada...!_

Gai put all his resolve in getting up, his legs shaking from the effort. He extended a hand towards Akina. Ikinari winced as the red-haired girl took his hand and got up.  
- We really need to move to the check-point.  
- And quickly, you're in the way.

With a swoosh, three adolescent shinobi jumped to land in front of them, their backs turned to Sumiko's team. The two males wore sleek robes and equally long, brown hair, one of them turned and gave them a small smile. The female, her long hair a blackish blue, gave a shy look at the three boys, her opal, lilac pupils voicing a silent apology.

The reaction was inmediate. Akina started hissing loudly, while Ikinari growled. Gai looked at the pair of them with his eye and a half , completely clueless. He knew them. They were the Chûnin group they came to aid. The Hyûga twins and their second cousin.

- Don't give yourself airs, Raise – the eldest twin pointed out, barely turning his face to look at him. – And you too, girl, calm yourself down. We're here just because we noticed your team had... trouble, Sumiko-senpai.  
- Indeed, thank you, Hiashi-kun. – Sumiko tried to lighten the mood, as Akina was now hissing menacingly high.  
- Seems your lot is not particularly bright. Only the kid in the middle actually looks tough... –

Gai's spirits raised.

- ...and he's all beaten up... –

Pop went the balloon, with Gai's hopes in it.

- Plus, I don't even know what family is he from. Might as well be non-ninja. - The haughty Hyûga spoke with a good amount of contempt in his voice.

- You're wrong. He's the youngest of the _Maito no Yuugo_– Sumiko said softly, and Gai noticed in awe that the three shinobi twisted slightly their heads to look at him.  
- Interesting – quipped the other twin, his gentle smile directed towards the boy. – So he is...  
- Mi-might be, Hizashi-san – the opaline-eyed girl mused.

Hiashi looked at him with such a harsh expression, any other would've flinched. Gai was quite used to be looked upon with disrespect, so he replied the glare with defiance.

His jounin senseiwas dead serious as he towered over his students and spoke firmly.  
- To answer your question... this is my team's first field mission. My kids already killed one Tsuchi nin, I sent the other to the intelligence squad. They're _not_ trash, nor should you treat them with contempt. Your clan is the strongest in our village, I agree, but the true strong are those kind to the weaker. Don't forget that.

Hiashi scoffed. He wouldn't mess with Sandaime's son, yet he seemed rebellious.  
- We have our work to do. If you truly appreciate your team, better move away or they'll be crushed.  
His twin turned round, a wide grin in his eyes and mouth.  
- Please excuse my brother. He didn't mean to be rude.

Gai startled to see the older twin make a handsign and the smile wipe out of Hizashi's face. Utmost pain was reflected in his features. The kunoichi gasped and bent down to aid him.  
- Hinagiku, leave him – the girl raised, twiddling her fingers - How many times have I got to tell you to keep aloof, Hizashi? We must maintain our composure in front of others!

With another swoosh, they disappeared. Sumiko sighed painfully.  
- What a horrible tradition... it's only good none of them were in my hands... that Hyûga Main Family is trouble.  
- They think of us Raise as trash – Ikinari spoke viciously, his fists clenching. – I just hope they get their fking ases kicked for good and rot in a pile of sh!t...  
- Same for me with potatoes – drawled Akina, her eyes shining magenta flashes.

- Sensei? – Gai's eyes seemed to drill through Sumiko's back, turned to them. – Why did they only notice me?  
The Sarutobi eldest turned, a smile in his lips.  
- I bet it was because you're the only one injured out of the three.

Akina sighed when she saw Gai's eyes lower and his mouth contract into a pout.

- And that makes you a veteran already. Your first scar of war. Congratulations!

The jounin ruffled the sleek, uneven bowlcut, forcibly reminding the little Genin of Hayai's pride. That pat made Gai's day, totally and completely.

A spiked, strange kunai swirled past them. A shadow pulled Sumiko's sleeve.  
The three genin switched to defense mode, but their sensei simply chuckled.  
- Time to meet the other two teams. Though, in your case, it will be more of a class meeting.

The first team was assembled not far away from the meeting point. A spike-haired young man was playing with what resembled a shogi piece, his students sitting in a circle-like position. Team Sumiko were faced with Team Shikaku: a calm little boy who looked exactly as a miniature copy of their sensei, a relaxed youngster with a senbon hanging from his mouth, and a nervous-looking girl with sleeves too long for her outfit.

Gai recognized right away Asuma, Genma and Shizune, from their parallel class. Ikinari sat down, a regal expression in his eyes. Akina jumped to sit down, completely undignified. Gai stood beside Shizune, who had shifted aside to leave him a space to sit, and was about to join the circle, when he heard the spike-haired jounin speaking and turned round, out of politeness.

- I'm tired of waiting, Sumiko-san. Have you seen Minato-san on your way here?  
The slightest of shadows crossed the Sarutobi jounin's eyes.  
- I haven't had the pleasure – he spat, more than said.  
- Aa, I forgot you actually got touchy on the matter – Shikaku mumbled something about remembering being troublesome. Sumiko lost his aloof looks and gave the ground the sort of looks Gai would give Kakashi's retreating back.

Not surprisingly, his hard-working genin didn't fail to recognize that particular expression...

- Sorry for the delay. We had a little.. trouble on our way here.  
Genin and jounin turned round to see a yellow-haired young man, carrying in his arms a battered kid with glasses, flanked by his other two students. Ikinari scoffed. Akina snorted deridingly. Shizune peeped in shy appreciation. Genma dismissevely sported an aloof look. Asuma gave a welcoming smile.

And Gai's narrowed eyes took in his rival, who looked as thoroughly pissed off as ever.  
Sumiko's expression mellowed and he managed a curt smile.

- Obito here had an accident on our way back, and we were attacked again. Stuff like that happens sometimes.  
- You should have left him where he fell. He was endangering our mission, we could just leave him behind. The weak should not be allowed to become genin, pity that's not a rule...  
- Shut the hell up! – Obito's irated retort to his teammate echoed in the two weakest links of the two remaining teams. Shizune rolled into her kimono as an armadillo, wishing to dissappear. And the youngest of the Maito clan clenched his teeth. That Hatake Kakashi **soooo** deserved a good punch in the guts...

But he remembered on time he could counter now... instead of retorting with bile, he walked two large steps in front of him and grinned.

- What do you want now, Gai? You're interrupting the reports.  
- I want you to get a good look at _this!_ – the Maito boy pointed at his blackened eye. – You see? It's my first war scar! It proves I'm a veteran already, other than a genin!

Team Shikaku looked flabbergasted. Especially the downcast Shizune, who lifted her eyes to the loud kid in skyblue. Ikinari and Akina sighed, one in exasperation, the other in resignation.

Kakashi gave him a sideways look, before answering with complete despise:  
- That only proves you're clumsy as hell. Only _idiots_ get scars.

Ikinari stiffled a laugh, but he was the only one. The rest seemed to appreciate, yet pity, Gai's attempt to stand his own.

- Kkk-kkkkk-k-k-k-kk---k...

Gai was able only to grunt that sound through clenched teeth. Sumiko's heavy hand fell on his shoulders and Minato laughed heartily.

- That's not true, Kakashi, don't act like a know-it-all. Besides, we didn't gather here to report, but to get out of the Hyûga team's way.  
The rulesy chûnin simply shrugged and walked past the sitting group, jumped up a tree and sat there, on his own.

- Wait until I wake up my sharingan, I'll beat you like a training post! And you'll stop acting like the boss!  
- Really? Do tell me if and when! – Kakashi called down in mock interest.  
- Don't worry, Obito! I'll beat him for you and me! – Gai wasn't one to be left outside whenever Kakashi was concerned.  
- If it's like that... I'd better rely on awaking my Sharingan, thank you very much... – was the bitter response of the Uchiha.

Gai's eyes flashed ragefully: that silly dropout dared...? His old one-sided feud with the Uchiha began to burn through his veins.  
- You'll see... sooner or later I'll beat Kakashi, and I'll beat you to that, too!  
-------------------------------------

Standing some feet away, the three jounin were conferencing.  
- Mission went smooth on my corner. Not a bad team I've got, actually.- Shikaku seemed bored of discussing the mission, as he shared details with his fellow jounin, but both Minato and Sumiko knew he was a reliable asset of Konoha's.

- How's he going? Any improvements?– the aloof Sarutobi chimed in.  
- Actually, your brother's the less troublesome kid I could have, senpai. Same for the Shiranui kid. Only Shizune needs to work out confidence, I don't know why girls are ever so complicated... – Shikaku drawled.  
- You saw mine, thriving – Minato was ironical, though Sumiko's eyes shone distinctly upset from his interruption. – They do need more time together to get used to one another, really. How about _yours_, Sumiko-kun?

A sour smile appeared in the Sarutobi jounin's lips.  
- Thriving just as _yours_, Minato. Actually, I expect a lot of them.  
– I seem to remember you vouched them a lot, against all odds.  
- I did, I do remember _you_ didn't, but that's past. They will surpass my expectations, I can tell.

He addressed Shikaku and Minato, halting the team discussion.  
– We do have an injured in our team, and I would be grateful if you'd lend some medical expertise.  
Gai's heart skipped a beat. His wrist started to ache again, and as he saw the ever-so-cool Minato beckoning Rin forward, he shot two nervous glances to each side. Kakashi's hard eyes were set over him, and Ikinari was shaking with mirth. Even Obito looked less mortified to see the attention had shifted to another injured.

The whole Earth seemed to have its eyes over him.  
He never, ever, felt as much shame.

Before he could either move or hide, another Genin stepped up. Sumiko opened and inmediatly shut his mouth. Akina, her hand covered in blood, walked forward, her pointy nose raised, a half-smirk in her lips.

- Won't happen again, sensei. I'm sorry I lowered my guard.  
Rin blinked, as the Kujaku girl gracefully showed her injured palm. Gai felt the unbearing pressure ease from his shoulders. Just why the lazy kunoichi had done such a thing, was a mystery to him. He was saved, anyway, and he could ask her later.

One thing was sure. He owed his teammate, and it would be quite a big one to pay back.

**Next time: Hunger bugs ("What is important" prequel) **

**Note:** Maito no Juugo: Maito Fifteen.

Dan had already died, but Tsunade hasn't left yet, I'll explain why later.

Hinagiku does resemble a future Konoha kunoichi… like she's her mum :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen. Hunger bugs.**

A big explosion signalled the success of the mission. The Hyûga twins had blown the pathway and took no time to swoosh back and report. Gai felt as if the eldest twin was looking at him out of the corner of those white eyes all the time.

Finally, the groups took their leave, separatedly. Minato's team went east, as support for another Chûnin team. Shikaku's team headed towards Konoha instead. While Sumiko guided his team towards Copper Country, where he had to deliver an important letter.

The hot-headed Genin watched Kakashi leave with his fists clenched. A sudden air gust moved some red hairs in his vision range and he turned to Akina, whose eyes followed Shizune and Rin, as the groups divided and moved out of sight.  
_"Wish I was like them.." _  
- Uh, Akina-chan? Why did you do such a thing?  
- Pfft... just because... I didn't want you to be humiliated by Kakashi no bâka-kun...  
Ikinari snorted. – He's bound to anyway, why bother...

Sumiko's voice rose before Gai could answer.  
- Great philosophy, the bitter words of an orphan. You can't understand that pain and that bitterness unless you become an orphan too. You, Ikinari, have always been the center of attention in your clan. You, Gai, are the smallest of a huge family. Perhaps Akina understands him better.  
- Not quite. He's still a _bâka_ to me.

Gai looked at his female teammate. Was she an orphan too?

A drop of water hit the crown of his head and he looked up, expecting to see as bird. Another drop fell into his eye and he winced.

- It's starting to rain, Quick, this way.  
Sumiko stepped into a cave with the familiar air of someone who knows where he's going. Gai followed, Ikinari looked doubtful, but the rain began to pour and he reluctantly moved forward. Akina passed by without even looking at him.

--------------------------------------------------------

- So? Are we dining sometime? I'm starving! – The Raise boy seemed demanding, as the rain poured down like a shower.  
- Of course. As soon as you start unearthing dinner. – Sumiko grinned, throwing his kunai in front of each of his students.  
- Wha...?  
- You'll have to dig.  
- Potatoes? – Gai asked cluelessly. Akina laughed dryly, without smiling.  
- Insects. –

Gai and Ikinari went skull-faced.  
**- Se-senseiiii???  
- WHAT IN ALL FK'S EARTH?**  
- Exactly. Pick whatever you find. Rock country has no food resources, so we'lll have to get protein from what we can catch. We'll have to eat them raw, I cannot provide a fire, as that's not my affinity. Take this bowl to collect them, and I'll teach you how to eat safely..

Gai sighed resignedly and started to dig, as Ikinari looked mutinous and angry. Akina held the bowl and received every single bug, caterpillar and insect he found. Sumiko watched over, a smile of fatherly protection over his children.

- Look at this one! – Ikinari held a caterpillar mockingly, making Gai turn round in exasperation.  
- Are you going to help me dig or what?  
- I leave that to dorks, of course! – The Raise boy shook the caterpillar and pointed to one side of his eye. – Tee hee, it looks like someone's eyebrows! Except yours are lamer and don't crawl away!  
- How _dare_ you...!! – Gai was red in the face, his hand automatically punching the kunai against the soil, reducing some worms to a bloody pickle.  
- Hahaha! It was good, you gotta admit, hahahah!

Akina lazily looked to one side, hands on the back of her head, resting against a rock.  
– Very good one. In fact, I feel like smiling.

Ikinari broke into a sweat.  
- Uh... eh... i-i-it wasn't that good, really! -  
- Really? How about you dig a bit? Your lamesy jutsu is worth something, I wonder?  
- You piece of a demon who- The Raise bit his tongue just in time. He thought better than to retort, as he whispered, pressing his hands against the soil.

- Tenkyo Joukaku!

_Flip._

Instead of the huge movement from before, the earth shook a bit and a single worm popped out.

Gai dropped his kunai... and fell down on his back roaring of laughter.   
Akina chuckled, a hand over her mouth.

**- YOU TWO, QUIT LAUGHING! I'M OUT OF CHAKRA, YOU JERKS! I SAID SHUT UP!**

Ikinari, red in the face, turned to Sumiko, who smiled gently. This irritated the Pika Pika no Hoshi to no end.

- AND IF YOU THINK I'M EATING THAT CRAP, YOU BETTER WAIT SITTING!

---------------------------------------

- IS IT REALLY ALL WE HAVE TO EAT? - Ikinari's poncho was full of insects, who crept in different directions.  
- Really – Sumiko had finished to filter rain water with a piece of cloth, distributing it in four small bowls. – Here, this is for you to drink.  
- RAIN WATER?- Ikinari shouted again. Gai, who was trying to hold his caterpillars in place jolted. Akina sighed.

- What else? Why did you become a ninja in the first place? You could've been a merchant, like your father.- Sumiko spoke nonchalantly, skinning a beetle.  
- Hmph! No way! I am the Pika Pika no Hoshi, and my destiny was to become that special ninja!

Gai stared at him sideways. Always shouting and proclaiming his worth, and he saw he was just a coward, picky, irksome little kid. Unable to eat bugs... but them so was he.

He looked at the insects, and the laughing face of Tora appeared in front of him. He clenched his fist and vowed to eat it, no matter what.  
_"So Tora-san will be proud of me!"_

Chomp.  
Spew.  
Ptui!!!! 

- GACKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!  
- Sheesh. Take off the head first and drain the goo. That's the way to eat a caterpillar... tensai...

Gai observed Akina do it, and imitated the girl's movements. He finally drained the goo from the caterpillar, and ate it. As his guts quenched from the flavor, he chomped bravely on it, while the Kujaku girl threw a pity-filled look at him.

_"He's not for that type of cloth..."_

She turned towards the entrance of the cave and sat there, looking out.  
Gai looked puzzled and rose, when Sumiko's arm kept him in place.  
- Leave her. Don't interfere.

Sure enough, Akina hissed loudly and then shouted. Ikinari dropped the caterpillar he was ripping off, even Gai felt as if the rain froze. Ignoring the Raise's teeth-chattering, Sumiko stood up and looked outside. With a visible effort, Akina stood up, walked out and picked something, not very distant.

- Seems I found something, sensei.  
She had turned, wet hair covering her face, cradling a dead hare. The animal looked as if something had exploded inside him. Ikinari gave a weak cry.  
- Well, well, a rock hare. Well done, Akina. I'll skin it so you can eat.

The girl sat, avoiding to face her teammates, her head hung low. She opened a small scroll, cut her finger and said something in a low voice. The same peacock from before appeared, one paw raised, until Akina whispered something in a very tired tone.

The peacock burst in a smoke cloud so thick, Gai and Ikinari coughed. A green chimney appeared, green flames bursting around. She raised her legs across it, sighing, as if the peacock was really a warm stove. Her face became visible, and she was completely calm and unbothered as before.

- Light trick. It makes you feel warm. Wanna get closer and heat yourself, Ikinari no bâka?  
- There's no way in hell I'll be tricked to get close to your freakin' demon fire - Ikinari drawled despisefully. 

Sumiko was chuckling. Akina and Ikinari turned, to see Gai, carrying some logs he found, walking towards the flame.  
- Uh, I think it's a bit low for the four of us...

Akina couldn't suppress a laugh. But still, she didn't smile.   
------------------------------------------------------

Meal was over. Only the hare's white bones lay scattered around the cave. It wasn't as bad as eating raw bugs, so they took no time to get used to the flavor of raw meat.

-Yawn!  
Sumiko covered Akina with a small blanket she had packed, while she fell into a deep sleep. As the red-head snored, the jounin pointed out something they had heard before.

- You already know your team mate needs to sleep more than you do. It will be better if you go to sleep now, too. We'll head towards Copper Country in the morning, rain or not, and then we need to get back to Konoha and report.

Gai looked with gratitude to his sleeping comrade. Ikinari frowned as the girl snoozed pacifically. Somehow, the blue-clad genin felt his team mate knew something he didn't.  
Oh well, wasn't he a genious, after all?  
--------------------------------------------------------

The following morning, as they left the cave, Sumiko looked again on his kids. The routine check showed the first signs of change. Ikinari looked mortified and surly, Akina less alooof and Gai much more confident.

- _Kimitachi..._ we're off to Copper Country!  
- Mh-hm.  
- Hope it has an _onsen_, at the very least!  
- Ossu!

_"They're blooming. If only they knew... oh, perhaps I'll have to tell them, once they grow a little bit more..."_

**Next time: Returns and departures. **

Notes:  
Tora is Gai's eldest brother.  
Pika Pika no Hoshi: Ikinari Raise's title.  
Tensai: (Akina to Gai) Disaster.  
Kimitachi: You all  
Onsen: Warm thermal waters.


	15. Chapter 15

**Fifteen. Returns and departures.**

As a tired and dirty Team Sumiko came back to the gates, they were surprised to find an assembly of people waiting there. Gai's heart gave a jolt, recognizing his aloof brother, Tora, along with Masaru who was beside himself with anxiousness. Some steps back, Ikinari's father, Reitan, looking disgruntled and absent.

It was easy to see they were father and son: Reitan seemed to have been dragged into a herd of turbulent rams against his will. Ikinari, on his side, sported a malicious smile: there was a gain to be obtained from this, no doubt.

The other people in the gate were Shikaku Nara, Asuma, Genma and a little girl with red eyes Gai though she was an Uchiha at first, but then he recognized her. A Yuuhi.

Tsunade and Sandaime Hokage were there, too. Sumiko bowed politely to his father, who made a courteous nod back. Tora smirked at his brother and waved at him from behind the Hokage's frame. 

- My only concern is that my companion will not be very useful in my trip. I don't even know if she's qualyfied.  
- I think it's the best for her. I've got the best of reports from her sensei.  
You will be fine, Tsunade.

Gai looked aside. No one who seemed to be a relative of Akina's was present. She seemed unmoved by this fact, but her teammate was sad to see that she was the only one on her own there.

Someone came running in. Puffing and panting, with a backpack bigger than herself, her sleeves covering her hands, Shizune stopped in front of Tsunade and bowed.

- Well, Sarutobi-sensei, we're off. Masaru, I hope you'll take good care of the patients, I know you can be a good head of medicine.  
The medical ninja nodded, tears welling in his eyes. Tora tutted loudly and deridingly as he dried his eyes with a shaky "Hai, Tsunade-sama!"  
_Always the sentimental, Saru-kun... _

Meanwhile, Shizune moved towards Asuma and Genma, who were holding small gifts for her, and hugged them goodbye, as she did with little Kurenai Yuuhi, her replacement-to-be in Team Shukaku. Her sensei drawled that "goodbyes were such a drag", while he gave her a small book on venoms.

Shizune took off her backpack to insert her gifts there. Turning round, she saw Team Sumiko. She blinked twice. She had noticed something before, but with Rin there, she didn't have the courage to say it aloud. But now, Team Minato wasn't there, so she swallowed and walked hesitantly towards them.

_- Ano... Gai?  
- Nani?  
- O-onegai...- _She turned to her master - Tsunade-sama, please allow me a minute, before we go!  
The medic-nin nodded. The girl in blue kimono extended her hand and the boy, cluelessly, extended his right arm. A shy motion from Shizune pointed to his left hand. Masaru gasped, and Tsunade made an approving grunt, when the girl pressed her hand, glowing with chakra, on his ailing wrist.

Well, well, the kid had natural talent. 

Gai felt his hand slowly returning to normal, and stared in awe as Shizune, her eyes fixed on his wrist, finished curing him. Flinching a little, she stared at his face and applied the hand, still glowing with chakra, to his battered eye. He even forgot to breathe. 

How on earth had she noticed he was injured?

- Chakra sensibility – Masaru voiced aloud. - She can discover chakra abnormalities by proximity. Rare talent.

Tsunade looked towards the pair of them. She had been a tiny kid when Dan had died, leaving her in her care. Now that she was a Genin with some basic missions in her sheet, it was easier to leave the village with her. Although she had taught her basic healing, the girl was too shy and nervous to reproduce them. This had been the first time she saw Shizune healing someone out of her own will.

And Gai was fairly confused. Masaru healed him all the time, but he was his brother... this girl was her classmate but his brother always said she was a no-go.

_T-this is... b-but why? _

_- Yatta! Owarimasho! – _Shizune sounded almost happy when she saw the black eye dissappear.  
_- Etto... arigato gozaimasu...  
- Dozo! – _She turned to Tsunade and bowed again. -_ Ano... sumimasen..._  
Tsunade made a 'never mind' gesture, as she picked her leather case.  
Shizune turned, her face showing a brave smile.  
_- Minna, sayonara!_

Ikinari onlooked at her with regal indifference. Akina gave a curious, aloof look. And Gai had his eyes fixed on her back, as she left, his hand still glued under his eye, where she had put her fingers before. Shizune had turned round, taken Tsunade's hand and was leaving, without looking back, her face sad and shallow.

When Gai snapped out of it, they were surrounded just by Tora, Masaru and Reitan. Ikinari was starting to complain loudly about fatigue, hunger, raw meat and rain water, and his father gave a haughty contemptuous look at Sumiko, who was unmoved.- You deaf or something? I've been calling you for a good ten minutes. Come on, lunch is waiting, I thought you were starving. – Tora gave a contemptuous, despiseful look at the Raises, as he waved one hand in the air, catched a passing beetle, beheaded it with a quick, sickening crunch took off its wing and munched it with ostentation. Ikinari suppressed a retch, and Reitan looked on him furiously.

- Did you have to do that? – Masaru sounded ashamed and rebellious.  
- Tsh, those poor fellows who think money can buy everything deserve nothing more. You can't become a ninja by bragging and complaining, keep that in mind, you – Tora's fist messed playfully Gai's hair as he spoke.

When the Chourou stopped his affection moves, the youngest of the Maito noYuugo looked back. The Raises were on their way back, throwing irate glares at the Maitos. And Sumiko was caressing Akina's head as he headed to report. The red-haired girl walked outside the village, on her own.

Pained, Gai watched her leave. Now he was sure: his teammate was an orphan.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rikai watched with proud joy as Gai gulped down as much food as he could get. Getting her youngest on one piece was not something most parents would brag about. Other families, at that very same time, were mourning the untimely death of their genin children, so those who got their children back, injured or sane, were careful to do a quiet celebration.

Tora and Masaru were whispering in their corner.   
- I'm still surprised about what that kid, Tsunade-sama's apprentice, did.  
- She was Gai's classmate. I don't see anything odd in his behaviour.   
- You don't understand, Tora no Chourou...That kid was a failure too, she wasn't able to do a simple cut healing. Tsunade-sama was always worried she'd never master her medical arts. And you saw what happened, all of a sudden she showed all her hidden talent with Gai. That's odd.

Tora smiled at Masaru. _Example. I guess she saw something on Gai that impressed her._

And Gai was commenting on his mission amid loud munchs.

- As per his rules –glomp- the weak should not be genin ... and then I told him – munch- that the scar made me a veteran, as sensei said, and Kakashi said that – chomp – only idiots got scars.  
Rikai sighed. – Poor child. Sakumo-sama's death got him really badly.  
- People change, ma. – Tora chimed in – If he's weak enough to allow selfishness, injustice and betrayal to become his rule, just because those antivalues must've saved his father's life... I don't think highly of such a person!

- Tora-san!! – Gai almost cried out.   
- Quiet, you two! Shi-kun is not at fault, it was ninja society that pointed his father with a finger! The most important thing, in a mission, is completing it without casualties. Leaving with four, returning with four. Trust me, it's the most difficult feat of all.

Gai was surprised, every time, of how deeply his mother spoke. He blinked as he saw Tora lean down towards their mother and kiss her in the cheeks.  
- Very nice of you... – Rikai sounded ironical - you're going to train Gai as soon as _now_, Tora?  
The ANBU tactic shrugged.  
- The sooner, the better, who knows when are they going to be summoned again. And Gai DOES need training, scars make you a veteran all right, but better avoid 'em than get 'em.- He made a motion to Ruizi, and Masaru rose and followed, apprehension in every corner of his face.  
- Don't get too rough, he's just come back! – Rikai shouted after her offspring's retreating backs. 

------------------------------------------------------  
Two days later, Sumiko Han was together again in their training field. Gai was as eager as always, Akina supremely aloof, and Ikinari as disgruntled and picky as ever.

Their sensei, chomping on his usual tobacco leaf, was explaining the basics of tree jumping. As usual, Akina had the advantage, as she perched on trees with her summoned peacock.  
With Ikinari refusing and putting up a racket – Sumiko had to hang him upside down to calm him down – it was up to Gai to start the exercise.  
- Akina, give Gai your hand and jump him tree to tree.

The girl took her teammate's hand, while the boy's face blushed a bit, almost unnoticeable under his naturally tanned skin.

A loud "wwwwwoooooooooooooooohh" made Gai turn round and his face flush red in anger. Ikinari was loudly shouting a mocking squee, joining his indexes and making the money sign that was so familiar in his fingers, while he grinned maliciously at the pair of them.

Gai was so angry, he didn't notice Akina had a half-formed smirk in her face, but when a shuriken chopped off a handful of hair from the Raise boy's scalp, he turned round. Akina was looking at some point up in the trees, and he could see Tanrei, her pet peacock, hanging from an upper branch.

- Whoah, you upset, filthy demon whore?- he retorted. Gai was about to protest, but Akina looked unmoved.  
- Why do you let him badmouth you?  
- It's not badmouthing. He knows me far better than you do... now jump after me, tensai...-

That matter-of-fact reply left Gai speechless, and he obeyed.  
No, there were many things he didn't know about his teammate.

Sumiko directed from below.  
- Akina, go from the thicker to the narrower. That will help. Ikinari, you watch...

_Wee!_  
He almost fell down, deep in his thoughts. Trying to keep his balance, he flapped his arms, hands down, and raised one knee. Sumiko smiled in his gentle way. Ikinari roared with laughter.

- Watch what? _That thing?_  
Akina held her hand on her mouth, staring at him, standing on one foot trying not to fall from the tree branch, in the samew position as before.  
- You look exactly like a peacock in mating time, you _tensai_. Bet you didn't know that!  
- Uh... n-no, I di-di-didn't need that info...!  
- Hold on to my hand, you'll fall, come on, I'll take you back to the thickest branch.

The soothing tone made the boy so angry, he almost forgot he was on a tree branch and turned to retort. Akina snorted behind her hand.   
- Will you... QUIT DOING THAT? – Gai panted, sweat covering his face.

Ikinari chimed in, barely controlling his laughter.  
- Quit what, it's YOU who's doin' the circus act! Hahahaha!  
**- GET UP HERE AND SAY IT TO MY... –**

_BUMP!_

Gai lost completely his balance and fell on his chest. Breathing barely, he coughed as he slowly tried to regain a standing position. Akina's muffled laughter and Ikinari's amusement still ringing in his ears, he paid little attention to Sumiko coming over to console him.

- To your broken ass! - completed Ikinari, rolling on the floor in bliss.

- Gai, wait!!  
But the Genin had already gotten up, turned round and started to run blindly, towards the nearest forest.

Sumiko looked on to his remaining Genin, and his eyes were both angry and sad.  
-You're dismissed. I'll go get him back or he'll injure himself.

**Next time: Yosh! Sensei and student conversation.**

Notes: Sumiko Han: Team Sumiko.

Shizune's dialogue with Gai:  
- Uhm, Gai?  
- What?  
- Please...

Second dialogue:  
- I'm done! Finished!  
- Eh... thank you very much.  
- Nothing!

Third dialogue:  
- Goodbye, everybody!

Tensai: in this context, disaster, calamity.

Gai, above the tree, is involuntarily doing the position he'd use later for Asa Kujaku. Hence Akina's comment (Kujaku means peacock)


	16. Chapter 16

**Sixteen. Yosh! Sensei and student conversation.**

Sumiko didn't have to run for too long. Gai had stopped and was kicking a tree as hard as he could. His breathing was interrupted, unsteady, rageful, as he noticed his leg bleeding he stopped and mumbled.  
- No wonder they laugh at me! Why am I this pathetic! It's six hundred pushups then!  
He threw himself to the ground and started his task, his whole body shaking with rage and pain..  
- Guh!  
A cramp paralyzed his right arm. As he struggled not to let go of his exercise, the pain lashed back with full force, even if he tried to ignore it, it hurt badly. He bellowed as he tried to make yet another pushup, ignoring the salty flavor of tears streaming town his olivacian cheeks.

He felt yet another lash in his stomach. In a fraction of seconds, a rope bind his waist and pulled him upwards, away from the ground.  
- Aren't you going to take a rest, Gai?  
- S-sensei...  
- Yes? Tell me.  
The boy's face tensed as he growled.  
- Will you just put me down? I need to do five hundred and sixty-nine pushups still! Don't hinder my punishment!

Sumiko chuckled. The rope untied itself and Gai fell on all fours. Unfazed, he dried his tears, mumbling about sweat, stretched his arm as Masaru had taught him, and restarted his pushups from scratch.

- So Gai... you keep on punishing yourself for something that's not your fault?  
The Genin looked up at him, teeth clenched.  
- What if I do? – he said defensively, making yet another pushup.  
- Whoa, go easy on me. – Sumiko's eyes were playful, as he feigned fear. – I think that there's no fault in trying to get better. But you don't have to feel angry at yourself.

- What the hell do you know! – Gai was shouting now, his full body on the floor, hitting the grass with his fist. – What the **hell** do you know, sensei, of how things have been for me! Why should you care if I'm hurt, or tired, why have you followed me instead of training Akina and Ikinari... who're more worthy than me! I can understand why they laugh at me, I can understand why Kakashi looks down at me, I can get why my brothers take pity on me.. I'm hopeless, useless, weak! Why won't you... guh... just leave me... alone?

The Jounin saw his little Genin shaking with the effort of holding back his tears. So painful to watch, what could he say? He knew perfectly well the self-damage he had inflicted himself, in the hope of pushing his body to work properly. He stood, hands on his hips, as the child's sobs subsided.  
- Because I care about my whole team. Sumiko Han is a three-man cell. Although the age of you three added together is not enough to cover mine. But you know... you three are meant to surpass me. Even you, don't shake your head, I don't waste time with empty words. 

He walked away, as Gai shifted his head to peep from below at him.  
- When you're done, will you follow me? It's almost night, and there's something I want to show you. 

------------------------------------------------------

- Whoah!  
Gai's reddened eyes widened as he took in the whole place. It was a part of the forest with a huge rock, and as he clumsily tried to climb on top, he felt a silky rope picking him up gently and raising him from the ground.  
- This is called Green Beasts Rock. It seems the founder of a Konoha clan had an epic battle here. He had a way with the sacred reptiles, as it was rumoured he was born after his mother was struck by lightning.

Gai's eyes widened more.

- As a result, he had the heaven-sent power of both attracting and fending away at will bad demons and spirits. Legend says, he trained himself to resist most bloodlines' effects. He had no weapons, except for a wind nunchaku. With this, his own power and a special technique, he tamed two dragons, whom he sealed into scrolls. He was feared all around, and people called him 'beast' because of his unnatural powers.  
Sumiko patted the rock.  
- And here, in this spot, it happened...  
- What... what happened?

- This man, Koden-sama, had a battle alongside his dragons and reptiles against the White Snake clan. They were forced to admit defeat. As Koden-sama used a leaf-colored cap over his back, and his twin dragons were green and blue, the White Snake clan christened him the _Taishita Ao no Yaju _, the Great Azure Beast. Hence the name of this place.

Gai shrugged.  
- I see. But I'm too old for fairy tales, sensei...  
- Fairy tales! – Sumiko laughed heartily. – You really think I'm saying that without reason?  
- Why? Is there any? – the boy asked, in puzzlement.  
- Koden-sama didn't only bring back the White Snake clan into the fold. The battle was staged away from Konoha and still people there could see it. Koden-sama was bitten five times, and he didn't die. Consider the fighting started at dusk, with the sun raising in the sky, and ended up at dawn, among the sunset lights: villagers were truly amazed at the encounter. All this lead people to call him by a name, which became his family name, the moment when the battle stopped became his family crest.

Sumiko smiled as he saw Gai looking at him in surprise.

- _Tsuyoi no Koden-sama_. When he died, the Five Countries _daimyo_ had recently adopted some foreign patterns of speech for commercial and diplomatic reasons. The registry clerk mistakenly translated the title as the family name, in foreign spelling. – The jounin took out a tobacco leaf, chomped on it and finished the sentence.  
– Thus, his grave says 'Maito Koden"

- M-ma-maito??!!  
- Yes. Just as you.  
_It all makes sense now... Tora-san wants me to live up... to live up to Koden-sama's legend._

- You're thinking about Tora, huh? He'd say you're not making enough of your youth.

Gai retorted in a mumble

– Youth is stupid. I wish I was older, and stronger... not a nuisance.  
- Oh, but youth is so convenient! Look at my father. He wants to quit before his strength is gone. He knows he needs a youthful Hokage, right now he might be choosing...

A scoff and a snort came from his side. Gai was massagging his knuckles, as he looked to the tips of his sandals.  
- Something happens, Gai?  
- Youth is weak – Gai's brows joined in the middle of his forehead.  
- Oh, not at all! Look at Kakashi... at five, a Genin, at six, a Chûnin... Tells you about what youth can do, really.

Gai couldn't help but blink.

- You've been denying youth... and youth can be sweet, at times sour, but when denied, it's strict, and even vengeful! Maybe that's why you can't catch up with Kakashi yet! Hahahaha!

As Sumiko's laughter rang in his ears, Gai's pupils widened in realization, his jaw dropped and his entire world of inner convictions crumbled as a hot pie under a knife. Youth... was silly stupid _youth_ the key?

- You already know that, although you're young now, death can take you away. You're watching it everyday, there are classmates of yours that aren't coming back. Youth is not a guarantee of survival, but it can aid you to make the most of your time and learn the skills you need to outlive this war. It would be sad if death found you with your goals unfinished, don't you think? 

The Genin looked up at his teacher, a new light in his eyes. Of course, he saw it all the time, families mourning their dead, new kids barely older than him going out on missions they never knew they'd return alive from.

- If you say so... but what... what about you, Sumiko sensei? What is your advice, how must I treat my youth then? How should I live my ninja life from now on?

- I can't tell you that. One can live his life as one pleases. But remember one thing: the best is to try and live it as it comes, being true to yourself, your nindo and without regrets. And you know what's the mark for that? Smiling at death. You know you're going without a single regret.  
- Y-you can do this! I never knew you could!

The jounin smiled.  
-You know, that's what I wish I could do. Go with a smile in my lips, knowing I did everything I was meant to do.

Stars were appearing all over, covering the magnificent night sky. Sumiko's grave, yet soft voice continued his musings, as fresh leaves flew around.

- That is the mark of a true shinobi. Not leaving anything undone, nor any regret. Live as you want to be remembered after death, die as if you'lll live forever. And over all, die for something worth dying.

Sumiko turned round slowly.

- "No matter how many times I've been told I'm pathetic, I want to show I am capable of becoming a useful shinobi, a strong person and a worthy rival!" That's what you said when I asked you why had you arrived to Genin.

Gai nodded, his eyes fixed to his teacher's. Now, what was he going to say? Was he going to negate his nindo?

- The only person you have to prove that to is yourself, and the only way to do so is training without cheating yourself. Without pause or rest, and you already do that. But the first step to fulfill your _nindou_ is not repeating what you did today. You don't run away from laughter, you have to stay and endure.

- B-but they're right to laugh... I never get anywhere... you saw me. – The Genin extended his battered hands, plain visible in the dusky sky.

Rolling a tobacco leaf, his teacher remained silent for a while. When he finally spoke, his tone was harsh, but his eyes twinkled.

- If I teach you a way of getting stronger, will you promise to use your strength for your benefit and the protection of this village, and be worthy of said power?

One little thumb raised. No glow surrounded it. But the jounin knew what that meant. An uncomplete signature, a half-done Saiken Houhou, meant with all the kid's heart.

- If that means yes, let's begin tomorrow!  
_- Onegai Shimazu!_

**Next time: Triumph and Disaster**

**Notes**  
Tsuyoi no Koden-sama Mighty Koden  
Onegai Shimazu the uncontracted form of Ossu!  
Saiken Houhou Attach ninjutsu from Gai's family


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen. Triumph and Disaster**

- Come over here. Take this piece of rope and press it with your fingers.  
Gai did as told. The fiber cracked and the points of the rope curled slightly.  
- Very... very slight. Your chakra is way deep, you can't mould it, huh? It comes with big shocks, no need to worry. Wind and fire.  
- Come again?  
- Elements, ninja elements. Wind and fire, so we have that to start with.

Gai stared at his hands. Was Sumiko kidding him? He had never used wind or fire elements before.

- Y-you mean, I can do a katon or... or a fuuton? – he asked incredulously.  
- Maybe not, but those are your main assets to learn a style. We have three ways of achieving your progress. – Sumiko dug his fingers into his pouch – Let's see if the first works.

He picked up a kunai and threw it to a tree, setting off an exploding tag.  
A swish, a jump and then, footsteps echoed in the path.  
Gai turned round to see Tora, his expression enigmatic, walking towards them.

- I already told you... but would you listen? There is no such thing, Sumiko-kun.  
- What do you mean? – Sumiko's tone was calm. Yet dangerous.  
Tora shrugged. – There's no scroll with the Soryû in them. Whoever told you that is wrong.  
- Wait! Sensei, are you saying... that Koden-sama's...  
- That's exactly what he means. – Tora looked over to Gai, then to Sumiko, the merest trace of a smile in his lips. – Though, if they were sealed, it's not surely me who'll get a hold of it. The Elders have most of Koden-sama's things.

Sumiko stared at him unbelievingly.  
- Though I bet that when Gai-kun passes the family exam, he'll be given Koden-sama's belongings. He's the closest to him, isn't he?  
- I bet he is – The Sarutobi spoke coldly. The Maito Chourou smiled maliciously.  
- If that's all, shall I go now?   
- Of course. Thanks again, Tora.

Grey eyes met black pupils, and for the first time Gai felt uneasy. When Tora grunted, turned and left, tension seemed to ease a bit.

When Tora's silhouette disappered among the trees, Sumiko sighed.  
– Well, on to phase two.  
In his sensei's hands, Gai saw two sharp blades. They ended in five holes, covering his fingers' positions. Hesitatingly, he picked one.   
- Try them on. Let's see if these chakra blades go with you.  
- O-kay!  
- Point them to that tree, this distance should be safe enough.  
- Roger! **HoooooooooooooooooooooAAAH!**

He waved the blades and nothing happened. Enraged, he comically flapped his arms.  
- No, Gai, don't...!

A hissing sound filled his ears, like a jet taking flight.  
A moment later, cracking sounds from above showed several tress were falling down, cut to half.

The boy stared open mouthed, then turned to the Sarutobi jounin.

-I... did... all THIS?!?!  
- You did, now hold still.  
As he spoke, Sumiko took the blades from his hands. Sure, they had channeled the hidden chakra in an incredible manner, but being that Gai was not very skilled with either jutsu or weapons, he'd make more damage than good.

- The blades are not for you, clearly. The last resort is the one I didn't want to trigger. But Tora didn't leave me another choice...  
- But Tora-san said...  
- I know better. Don't go defending him.

In Sumiko's eyes, rage and resentment were puddled like still water. Gai stood speechless, but waited obediently for his words.

- Depending on your resistance and ability, I'm going to teach you... the Hachimon Tonkou.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

First tests were successful. Gai's chakra paths were messy, forced shut by the violence of the thunder impact, but he seemed to be able to observe the chakra points with ease and a little concentration. His sensei believed the first gate would be enough for the time being, as he felt the Maito boy needed just that extra boost of strength (and most important, ego) to be able to cope with a normal ninja's activity.

A full week passed, with morning team training and afternoon special meetings, until Sumiko felt he had to make the big step into the abyss. Surely, they'd have a mission soon, he couldn't ask for another week out of action. He addressed a very battered and exhausted Gai, his breathing uneven and raspy, covered in dirt from head to toe, his fists covered in raw skin and blood. 

- A lot of training is a necessary condition to open Gates, so you already have the resistance to cope with them. we'll start with the first, which increases your strength tenfold, and allows you to have a better physical endurance.

Sumiko stared at Gai, knowing that what he was about to do was necessary but dangerous.

- But first, I need to see how you cope with it. I've taught you breathing and concentration. Now it's the time to actually open the first gate, as I've told you.  
Let's see how you take it, then you'll shut it down as I told you and we'll call it a day. 

- Really, sensei? Okay! Watch me, here I go! 

Closing his eyes, Gai concentrated in his breathing and his heart pumping. He located the small point inside his body where the First Gate started. Making an effort, he tried to drive all his chakra to that point, while he shouted aloud:

- First Gate! The Gate of Opening... Release!

White light exploding in his brain blinded him for a second. He moved a foot and he ended up jumping some forty feet away. A punch on the log made it crack and crumble. Marvelling at the incredible gain he just obtained, after sweating it out every day of the past week, Gai started to laugh happily. Sumiko chuckled, he had never seen his little Genin laughing so heartily.

He had triumphed over his weakness. And he owed it to Sumiko's persistance, his hard work, and maybe... maybe youth had to do with it, too!  
He had to thank his teacher.

As he turned to do so...  
...it all happened in a second.

- Oh... aaaaaaah! AAAAAH!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!  
Gai's joyous features changed to a grimace of horror. Holding his head with both hands, he started to shout in pain.

_What the... hell is going on? Is... is the incident from his birth causing the Gate to misreact?_

The boy's eyes filled half his face, the other half covered with his chattering teeth. Sweat beaded all over his body.

- Gai! Do you hear me? CLOSE THE GATE INMEDIATLY!  
- UH...UWAHHH!! SENSEEEEIII!! I CAN'T!!!!!

The Sarutobi eldest pressed his fingers to suppress the chakra, but it pressed back so ominously, he desisted. He took a chakra-suppressing seal: it ripped. The vital flow was so strong within, he could even feel it flowing under Gai's tanned skin. He picked the writhing, tearful boy and dashed towards the Maito clanhouse.

_"He must be real hurt if he's shouting out in pain...This will be the day when Saru-kun is going to kill me..."_

**Next time: Diagnosis and Willpower**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen. Diagnosis and Willpower**

- How is he?  
- Still passed out – Masaru's voice was unusually rude towards the visitor.- Three days since you brought him, and there has been no progress.  
- My apologies. I had no other choice...

The medic nin shouted ragefully, tears welling in his eyes.  
- Then **LEAVE HIM AS A WEAKLING! IS IT THAT BAD? THERE IS TIME FOR HIM TO GROW STRONGER, DAMNIT!**–  
- Sorry, Sumiko. My little brother's having the hysterics again, you'll have to excuse them medic nins...

Tora entered, his face still and severe. Sumiko's eyes, weary and tired, tried to make sense of whatever expression he was displaying.  
- If you had cooperated...  
- Again with that song... I told you I don't have the Souryû.  
- Well, there's no way of undoing what's already done. I just came to see how is he feeling. – Sumiko lifted his grey eyes towards the siblings. - And apologize: your parents must be devastated...

- One might think, being that we are fifteen, that one doesn't matter. But when it's the youngest... the kid we all thought wouldn't survive, and most likely'd kill my kaa-san... Mother has wept her eyes out, and you're lucky father's off in a mission... or you'd have to answer to him too!

Tora looked at Masaru in awe. The second eldest had spoken in a rude, disrespectful tone, to Sumiko, his senior and superior. Eyes feverish, mouth twisted in a snarl, he stood, gripping a cool towel with which he had been wiping Gai's forehead. That was a first-timer for the dapper, timid and collected Saru-kun.

- Heeey, don't get your undies in a Gordian knot, will you? Are you not the Hospital head? Who's better to solve this problem than you?  
- You speak so lightly, Tora-san. So lightly, one would think it's a matter of closing the Gate and everyone happy and pie. What do you know about us medic nins, save that you despise us so much? Even I, even Tsunade-sama, can do little before this. Gai-kun overloaded his chakra channels and the damage to the inner pathways can be invalidating. He's a child, for the Kage's sake, not even nine yet! Opening Gates is easy and quick once you get the gist, but the consequences are this dire!

Both brothers' s eyes locked. Furious, watery blue pupils; calm,steady black orbs.  
- This is not the moment or place to be Mister Itoldyouso. You have no right to judge him. If you didn't notice, Sumiko is only trying to bring the kid back alive to your clutches.

Masaru huffed impotently. As always, Tora settled the matter his way.

- You can go now, Sumiko. I'll call you back when Gai's feeling any better. If there's someone who can tend to such an unique child as our Gai-kun, I have no doubt that is my brother Masaru.

The second eldest sniffled in pride. No matter how much apart they were, they were still the eldest two of their siblings, the lighthouses of their family.  
- I bet there's someone else who can, too, if he's willing to come this way. - The Sarutobi jounin pointed out as he left, walking slowly towards the main path under the shy autumn sun.

Tora sighed. In his bed, Gai moaned and struggled to turn around, his wrists and ankles laden with weight. His condition of Son of the Lighting didn't help Masaru to find a way of shutting close his Gate system. Rikai entered every now and then, her eyes swollen, to put a cool towel on Gai's forehead and gently caress his head, messing up his fringe. Now she was making dinner with Ruizi and her other daughters, but her anxious voice reached the haven that Gai's room had become, and made both brothers uneasy.

Especially the blonde ANBU tactic.

The night when Gai had arrived, in Sumiko's arms, he was unconsious, his mouth and nose bled, hyperventilating and arrythmic. His family gathered in concern, only Hayai and those out on missions were missing.

In that horrible, fateful night, Rikai received the visit of that other person Sumiko had alluded to. He didn't want to, but Tora convinced him to scan the boy through. In his raspy voice, the visitor explained, after a thorough examination, that his knowledge wasn't as vast as to help the boy to actually close his Gates.

He only suggested to pin him to the floor with weights on his limbs, which made Tora chuckle, and even Rikai smiled reminiscently.

- He might or might not close the First Gate sometime. In the meantime, try to restrict his movements: his strength will be unstoppable and has to be hindered before he hurts someone unintentionally. The sooner, the better.

Apologizing, he had left, leaving the eldest surlier and more disheartened than before.

- Let's go for a walk, shall we, Saru-kun? – he called.

------------------------------------------

_Four hours later._

Dusk. A match lit up the clanhouse pathway. The blonde Chourou's features came into full view, as he set the lamps alight.

Few words had crossed between both brothers. Tora's eyes could still see a small Masaru, sleek black hair almost covering his big blue eyes, turning red with ire when other kids thought him a girl. How many times had Tora arrived home with a puffy eye, just because he had to defend the timid younger boy. When he decided to become a medic-nin, however, Tora changed his attitude to a mid despise, mid tease bravado. And he had his reasons.

As the lamp flinched and lit, Masaru spoke up.  
- Why is it that you never understand this is serious?  
- Why is it that you're always Mother Hen? – Tora countered lightly.  
- You want to know why? - the second replied hotly - Is it maybe because I see Gai-kun as any normal eight-to-nine year old child?

Tora's face deformed, his voice deep, echo-y, creepy and slurred. The terrorized medic nin's blue eyes widened in terror. That... that was going to happen again?

_- Don't... tesssst myyy pattienceeee, Maito Massssssaru! You knooow there issss somethingggg the kiddd wasss bbborn to dooooo... don't dareeeee to interfeeeeere or I'll haveeee your blooodddddd...!_

Sweating, the blue-eyed Maito remained rooted to the ground, in panic, waiting for his brother to return in control.

Sure enough... he was going to come back, wasn't he?

**- Nghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhyaaaaaahhh!!!!!!!!!! **  
Tora held his head with both hands, grasping the lamp post for support. Masaru, still panicking, grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

- I-is that you, Tora-san?  
- Yeah. Me, twenty-twenty! Huff...  
- I thought you'd got over it. It's because he came, is it?  
- Don't blame him. It's me who's a weakling. - Tora smiled toothily, gasping for breath, before he could add:  
– And no, Gai is not your average kid, if that's what you think you're wrong. I told you before, the kid has the potential to surpass us all...

Reassured, the medic nin continued his protest:  
- You're putting too much faith in the Children of Lightning story. He'll be lucky if he manages to survive the war!  
- Pshh! – Tora's tone was disdainful, despite his wide smile – You medic nins are cautious as grannies!  
- CHOUROU!

Tora didn't answer. He walked, hands in his pockets, towards another lamp, his grin sure and confident.  
Masaru sighed. Ruizi crazy, Tora unpredictable... was he the only of the Shuhan ('Leaders') who was completely sane?

- Anyway... we should go check on him now... maybe he's awake already.

Tora nodded absent-mindedly, as both brothers turned towards the clanhouse, walking side by side.  
---------------------------------------------

Holding the sliding door, the medic nin hesitated. Tora made a nod to Masaru to move already, and the black haired healer opened a tiny bit and peeked in.

Inmediatly, he began to shake violently.

- NOES!!!!!!!!!!!!! G-gggai Kunnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!

- Wha...?! –  
The Chourou impetuously pulled back the door... only to find Gai, jumping up and down, all the weights in arms and feet still on, triumphally shouting at the top of his lungs:

**- YES!!** I finally got up by myself! Wait until Tora-san sees this!

Beads of sweat covered the Eldest's face, a nervous smile curving his lips upwards.  
_It's good you can't see how scared of your abilities I am... it's only good..._

Ignoring Masaru's frantic terror, Tora walked forth and coughed. The boy turned round, his face shining with an enormous grin.

- Tora-san! See? In four hours I got my weight training done! I'm definitely worth something now!  
- Why, weren't you before? C'mon, calm down, go back to bed or kaa-san's kunai will rent my chest! That, if Saru-kun doesn't skin me alive before!–

Cooly, the ANBU tactic convinced the eager boy to return to bed. Exchanging gazes with a completely berserk Masaru, he knew that the precautions taken hadn't been enough to keep the kid from moving around.

_"One hundred kilos on each limb. And he took just four hours to lift them..."_

- Now, you better rest for tomorrow. You have a long day of training ahead!  
He saw Gai's face lighting with excitement, Masaru open-mouthed and bewildered, and he knew he had done the only thing he could possibly do.

_"You need to train. Relearn your strength and how to handle it. That way, you won't end up hurting yourself or the others, and you'll get closer of the future I expect from you."_

As expected from the Eldest, Gai rolled up to sleep and Masaru, his eyes still rebellious, nodded meekly in agreement.

**Next time: New rival, shape my style!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Nineteen. New rival, shape my style! **

Rest and exhaustion combined made Gai's days. Rikai staged a heavy row, and even the usually lenient Hayai joined in, once he came back from his mission, but Tora was adamant. "One has to polish a power like this! It'll be a crime if he doesn't! The effect will fade and the Gate will close, but Gai will end up a real shinobi!"

Masaru refused to get anywhere near Gai, after the kid assaulted him with a very well-placed combo in his ribs... that left him breathless for a good couple of minutes. True to his duty and brothership, however, he returned by his side to spar when called.

One cold morning, when Gai was resting, checked by the ever present Masaru, the clanhouse greeted Sumiko, coming in with two little heaps of clay – Ikinari and Akina. Both bickering loudly.

- So now you get why teams are three-man ones, do you?  
- Shut that cesspit of filth you DARE to CALL mouth, stinky little demon!  
- You wouldn't have to cast two Dotons if Gai was on your case...  
- Keep quiet or I'll place an exploding tag in your tongue!

- Is Gai going to be back soon, Masaru? Believe it or not, we need the boy back. – Sumiko spoke in an undertone.  
- Once we find out how to tone down his... youknowhat... he's all yours. Until then... we're stuck. – The steely blue eyes showed the jounin Masaru hadn't forgiven him.  
- Take them kids home, they'll need a shower. And come back... we need to talk.

Five pairs of eyes looked to a training post. Tora was standing on top, his back turned to the group. Sumiko nodded, gathering the now distracted kids towards he entry gate.

- I don't see anything wrong with the dork, is he getting holidays? – Ikinari's drawling voice almost prompted the black-haired Genin to reply.  
- Do-on't. – Masaru restrained Gai's shoulder. – Not worth it.

Akina looked at him, but when Gai attempted to look at her, her magenta eyes were fixed onto the floor.

--------------------------------------------------------------

- He punched Masaru squarely in the chest, you say?  
- Saru-kun is a weakling... he's been protesting all week. – Tora looked aloof and confident as ever, as Sumiko, who had returned, inquired about Gai's progress.  
- Yes I have! But not without reason! – Masaru opened his jacket and Gai suppressed a cry. His chest had a melon-sized bruise.  
- First gate increases one's resistance and strength tenfold.  
- ...and speed – Masaru chimed in – I can barely cope with his movements now...-

Sumiko watched his Genin pupil, staring seriously, understanding they were talking about him, but quite clueless about the worry he saw in his siblings and teacher's faces.

- I'm sure **he** came to visit...  
Tora nodded. Masaru shuddered.  
Gai stood, mouth agape. Who?

- So I bet **he** told you to use weights.  
- No use. It took my little brother here four solid hours to lift 400 kilos.  
- Well then, I think you should keep adding weight until you see Gai walking normally.  
– "Physical strain helps to close and control the gates". Hm, Academy times... – Tora smiled reminiscently. – What d'you think we're doing here?  
- Apart from killing the boy, of course – Masaru sounded rebellious.  
- I see. – Sumiko bent down to Gai's level. – I'm sorry for all this trouble.

Gai looked proud and obnoxious as always.  
- Never mind, Sumiko-sensei! I'm stronger now, training more and I have Tora nii-san and Masaru-san with me!

The triangle of stares that fell on him made Gai feel like he was missing something. Masaru was on the verge of tears.  
Sumiko's eyes were dark with worry.  
And Tora's deep frown wasn't a good sign either.  
The Jounin broke the silence that ensued with a brave smile, a nod and some advice:

- Good. But be careful to obey them in everything.  
Turning to Tora, he said in a voice that only trembled once:  
- Test the weights. For what you've told me, he's rather fast... might as well leave him to Minato's Hiraishin.  
- Don't look down on ya, Sumiko. Sarutobi Sandaime-sama has a soft side for teachers' pets... besides, you've got Joukaku... Minato will never have the skills to tame our little beast here.

Gai wasn't listening anymore. Minato... Kakashi's sensei... He had overheard somewhere (Konoha market? Or the clan conversations?) that the young genious was fed up with trying to catch his sensei in sparring matches.

_Speed... _

He stared at his fist. He had just smashed a tree to chips before Sumiko came around. Before actually outmanoeuvring Masaru's trademark attack.  
Ikinari's haughty voice echoed in his ears. Maybe he had found... the perfect sparring partner, before moving to higher leagues.  
He slowly returned to the present when a shaky hand patted his shoulder.

- I'm letting him go with you – Masaru's voice shook – once we test the weights.

-----------------------------------------------------

Two days later, an eager Gai returned with his team. Over one month after his predicament, he felt confident and prepared to take over the world, the chakra still flowing under his skin. Under his long, skyblue pants and jacket, heavy restraints, worth over a ton and a half, kept his movements somewhat normal.

But as soon as Sumiko got out of earshot and he came closer to his teammates, he mused into Ikinari's ear:  
- Want to spar?  
- You kidding? Ickle lil' Gai, just back from the dork's pest? This is new...  
- I tell you I want to spar. Third training ground, tonight. Akina-chan – he looked over to the kunoichi – will be our judge. First one to hit the ground loses.

A devilish smile curved Ikinari's lips. He hadn't expected this less, it seemed.  
- Fine. But I warn you, there's only so much dust you can possibly eat, and I'll give you spoonfuls!  
- Then we're set! Will you be our judge, Akina-chan?

Akina nodded in agreement. But Gai read a silent denial in her magenta pupils.

**Next time: Win a challenge, lose a bet **


End file.
